


you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

by marcelowa



Series: football/designer [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Size Kink
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson jest angielskim projektantem mody. Harry Styles jest amerykańskim piłkarzem. Ich drogi krzyżują się na twitterze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899543) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



\- Na co czekasz? Dalej, dalej! – warczał Louis, kończąc rąbek jeden z sukienek modelek. – Mamy osiem minut, zanim zacznie się pokaz.

Louis Tomlinson jest jednym z najbardziej znanych projektantów na całym świecie, zaczął, kiedy miał osiemnaście lat, a teraz ma dwadzieścia trzy. To właśnie to, w czym jest dobry, co było dla niego przeznaczone. Przyszło łatwo i nigdy nie chciał robić niczego innego. To tydzień mody w Londynie i Louis potrzebuje, aby wszystkie jego projekty były perfekcyjne. Jeśli to oznacza, że jest trochę inny niż normalnie, cóż, będą musieli sobie z tym poradzić. To absolutnie niezbędne dla jego nowego pokazu, nad którym pracował ciężko. Jego wiosenne i letnie kolekcje były hitem i Louis chce przejść przez to samo.

\- Zechciałby pan herbaty? – zapytała młoda kobieta i chłopak potrząsnął głową, zagryzając wargi w koncentracji z okularami na swoim nosie.

\- Nie, nie, dziękuję. – mruknął. – Dobrze kochanie, to wygląda na tobie niesamowicie. Zabijesz ich tam.

Modelka uśmiecha się, krocząc od małego piedestału i szatyn chodzi wokół, sprawiając, by wszystko było idealne i modelki były gotowe. Zawsze dostaje tremy przed wielkim pokazem mody, nawet jeśli ich powala. Jego kolekcje są zawsze najbardziej omawiane i on to wie, ale zawsze jest strach przed rozczarowaniem. Po pokazie, nie może się doczekać, aby zwinąć się w łóżku z powrotem w swoim mieszkaniu ze szkicownikiem i herbatą i dobrym filmem. Nie jest na imprezach po pokazie. Jest tak wyczerpany, że cała ta sprawa jest ponad to, więc nie zawraca sobie tym głowy. Jego przyjaciele próbują to podważyć przez cały czas, chcą znaleźć mu chłopaka, ale Louis jak na razie dał sobie spokój ze związkami. One nie są warte złamanego serca, tak zdecydował.

Pokaz jest bez skazy, jak zawsze. Odpowiedzi, jakie dostaje są pozytywne i żołądek Louisa trzepocze szczęśliwie. Jego modele są wspaniali i oszałamiający, zarówno mężczyźni jak i kobiety i Louis nie mógłby być bardziej dumny. Jego przyjaciele i współpracownicy proszą go, by poszedł z nimi na drinka i chłopak grzecznie odmawia. Zawsze starają się go wyciągnąć, ale on nie jest za tym. Mają tendencję do wyśmiewania  i nazywają go staruszkiem, ale Louisa to nie rusza.

Kiedy wraca do swojego mieszkania, jego pierwszym krokiem jest zrobienie herbaty i przebranie się w swój ulubiony sweter i spodnie dresowe. Ziewa, gdy sączy swoją torebkę w gorącej wodzie, idzie do sypialni i kuli się pod białą, puszystą kołdrą. Bierze swojego laptopa z nocnego stolika i włącza TV, jest osobą, która nie usiedzi w jednym miejscu, zawsze taki był. On nie może robić tylko jednej rzeczy, nie skupia się po prostu na jednej.

Loguje się na twittera, przewija niechętnie swoje wpisy. Istnieje wiele komplementów na temat pokazu i kilka zdjęć. Jeden tweet przyciąga jego uwagę, Harry Styles. Jego tweet mówi:

_Kocham nową kolekcję. @Louis_Tomlinson jest moim bohaterem_

i selfie, na którym ubrał jego zaprojektowany sweter, i to w porządku, nawet jeśli nie został umieszczony w sklepach, więc najwyraźniej zna kogoś. Klika na jego profil i widzi jego nazwę i szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten chłopak jest zawodowym piłkarzem ze Stanów i podobno gra w jakiejś drużynie San Francisco 49.

Louis uśmiecha się, bo teraz amerykański piłkarz nosi jego ubrania. Czy oni nie noszą tylko koszulek i bluz z Nike czy coś? Dlaczego Harry jest zainteresowany prestiżową kolekcją ubrań Louisa?

Przewija kolejne tweety i chichocze. Ma jakieś dziwne rzeczy, jeden tweet brzmi podejrzanie jak ktoś zamienił swoją pastę z lubrykantem, kolejny o tym, jak ptak wpadł na niego. Jest dziwny, ale ujmujący, uroczy w pewien sposób.

Louis zauważa, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry do niego zatweetował. Ma mnóstwo zdjęć z ubraniami Tomlinsona, nawet te, sprzed tygodnia mody w Nowym Jorku, gdzie Louis pokazał swoją zimową kolekcję. Huh, on był na jego pokazach, i jest piłkarzem, z wszystkich tych dziwnych rzeczy. Jest definitywnie dziwny, myśli Tommo. Może jest za bardzo stereotypowy, ale.

Patrzy zdjęcia i Louis robi psychiczne notatki jak bardzo wysportowany jest i to nie tylko dlatego, że jest zawodowym piłkarzem, nawet jeśli umieszcza zdjęcia z szatni. Ma świetne kręcone loczki na głowie i jasne zielone oczy z pulchnymi wargami, i Louis chce zatopić w nich swoje zęby. Minęło już trochę czasu, gdy Louis bawił się z innym mężczyzną, ale ten facet jest po prostu cukierkowy.

Postanawia się z nim zabawić i odpowiada na tweet Harry’ego. Wyraźnie jest fanem i Louis zaniedbał go, więc równie dobrze może rzucić mu kość. Gryzie wnętrze policzka i pisze:  _Ten sweter nie jest nawet dostępny, Styles. Jakiego rodzaju magii używasz? Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy  się wkrótce i dowiem się twoich sekretów x_

Louis powinien się wstydzić, kiedy wyłącza TV i googluje więcej zdjęć Harolda, przewija palcem w dół i robi mu się gorąco na myśl będącym pieprzonym pod ścianą, z silnymi ramionami Loczka, trzymającymi go. Nie czuje wstydu, zasypia z lepkimi spodniami i uczuciem zadowolenia w całym swoim ciele.

*

Kiedy Louis budzi się następnego ranka, przewraca się i czuje swojego penisa, mokrego w swoich spodniach. Kuli się, pamiętając wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy. Biegnie pod gorący prysznic, skacze i szoruje się, by być czystym. Bardzo, bardzo się stara, by nie myśleć o swoim ulubionym piłkarzu Harrym Stylesie pieprzącym go naprzeciwko ściany pod prysznicem, ale on jest tylko człowiekiem, więc.

Po tym jak wytarł się ręcznikiem i ubrał czyste ubrania, łapie swój telefon i przewija swój twitter znowu i nie jest wcale zaskoczony, że Harry odpowiedział z powrotem.

_Byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś przyjechał zobaczyć mecz w Kalifornii. Mógłbym nawet pokazać ci moją kolekcję, którą mam w swojej szafie ; )_

Louis uśmiecha się do siebie, klika na jego profil i odpowiada, odkąd Harry zaczął go obserwować. Widzi także:  _Louis Tomlinson tweetnął do ciebie._  Może to jest popieprzone.

Louis chichocze, całkowicie zaintrygowany Loczkiem. Spotkanie z nim byłoby interesujące i prawdopodobnie zabawne. Siedzi na brzegu łóżka i wreszcie zdobywa się na odwagę, by odpowiedzieć gwieździe piłki nożnej.

_Może przyjąłbym twoją ofertę i przyszedł na mecz. X_

Bierze głęboki oddech, mając nadzieję, że to nie było zbyt do przodu. Patrzy na czas i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry jest osiem godzin za nim, więc pewnie jest druga w nocy u niego. Wzdycha, zirytowany faktem, że będzie musiał czekać na odpowiedź. Chwyta swój szkicownik i udaje się na balkon, zaczyna rysować to, co przychodzi mu do głowy.

Kończy, zachwycony swoją pracą, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy, z tego że jest głodny aż jego żołądek burczy gniewnie na niego. Sprawdza swój telefon i nie był tam od trzech godzin. Zawsze taki jest, jest w stanie wpaść w wir pracy, ponieważ kocha to tak bardzo i nawet nie zauważa upływu czasu. Rozciąga mięśnie i wchodzi do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie cokolwiek, co może znaleźć.

Zastanawia się jak Harry śpi, jeżeli śpi na brzuchu jak Louis, lub może rozwalony na łóżku, lub może nawet w pozycji embrionalnej. Zastanawia się czy Harry chrapie czy jest mu bardzo zimno w nocy jak jemu. Zastanawia się czy ślini się przez sen lub jak bardzo niechlujne są jego loki w godzinach porannych. Zastanawia się jak wygląda jego dom i czy mieszka sam. Zastanawia się czy wraca do domu do dziewczyny czy chłopaka,  wraca do domu, by pocałować, przytulić się do ciepłego łóżka z kimś innym w nim.

Kręci głową i robi szybki obiad. Pół godziny później, sprawdza telefon i Harry właśnie odpowiedział. Louis porusza brwiami i widzi, że tam to tylko 5.30 rano. Co za bezbożna godzina, by się obudzić. Może ma bezsenność czy coś, myśli Louis. A może po prostu obudził się i spojrzał na telefon i wróci z powrotem do snu.

_Poniedziałek, wieczorem, mecz w tym tygodniu? Zadbam o to, więc wszystko co musisz zrobić, to pokazać się. Z przyjemnością chciałbym cię poznać_

Louis uśmiecha się do siebie i lekko się śmieje. Myślał, że jest do przodu, ale Harry niemalże wyskakuje ze skóry, aby się z nim spotkać, tak się wydaje. Zanim może odpowiedzieć, dostaje kolejnego tweeta.

_Przy okazji, nie mam pojęcia, co oznacza twoje ‘x’ na końcu wiadomości. Wy, Brytyjczycy jesteście dziwni._

Louis wybucha śmiechem na to, obejmując usta. Kompletny głupek, już może powiedzieć, że świetnie będą się dogadywać.

_Po prostu coś, co robimy, kiedy piszemy. Trochę jak pocałunek, tak sądzę. Jak dokładnie mam to wszystko zrobić, by cię poznać?_

Louis wysyła z powrotem i natychmiast nad tym ubolewa. Jest idiotą. Rzuci wszystko, aby spotkać się z tym chłopakiem, wie o tym.

_Będę tam. Szukasz teraz biletu x_

~

Nie może uwierzyć, że to robi. Jest w samolocie do pieprzonej Kalifornii, spotkać jakiegoś przypadkowego piłkarza, ponieważ tweetnął mu zdjęcie. Szczerze, Louis nawet nie rozumie tego cholernego sportu, a teraz będzie musiał siedzieć przez całą grę. Czy oni nawet używają nóg? To się nazywa piłka nożna, więc muszą używać nóg, prawda?

Harry wysłał mu numer z uśmiechniętą twarzą i powiedział mu, że ktoś mógłby zabrać go z lotniska w poniedziałek rano. Nie miał pojęcia, co się po tym stało, ale on nie ma nic lepszego do roboty w tym miejscu. Już w zasadzie przygotował swoją zimową kolekcję, więc równie dobrze może spotkać wysportowanego Amerykanina. Pieprzenie go nie bolało by tak, w sumie.

Jest nerwowy, oczywiście, ponieważ ma zamiar spotkać się z zupełnie obcym, w ciągu kilku godzin, a on nie jest nawet pewien, jak dostać się do tego miejsca. To do niego niepodobne, tak naprawdę by wstać i zostawić wszystko z powrotem w domu, ale on uważa, że ostatnio został pozbawiony przygód. Nie był właściwie pieprzony od miesiąca i zbyt długo jest sam. Może, nawet jeśli Harry nie chce go przelecieć, mogą być przyjaciółmi. Myśli, że to może być miłe, by zdobyć nowych przyjaciół, i może odbyć parę wycieczek do Kalifornii, aby uciec raz na jakiś czas. To może być dobre dla niego, aby wydostać się z Londynu tak często i mieć trochę słońca i świeżych inspiracji.

Robi jakieś szkice w samolocie, odpowiadając na kilka emaili i spogląda do swojego nowego magazynu, aby zobaczyć komentarze na temat swojej nowej kolekcji. Wszystko wydaje się być pozytywne i ma nadzieję, że być może jest to dobry znak na to, co nadchodzi z Harrym.

~

\- Dokąd idziemy? – Louis skomle z tyłu samochodu, ramiona ma skrzyżowane i jego noga nerwowo stuka z nerwów.

\- Czy wszyscy Anglicy są tacy niecierpliwi? – pyta kierowca z uśmiechem.

\- Nie wiem. –warczy Louis. – To było pod wpływem chwili i nie mam pojęcia czy Harry Styles stara się mnie zabić.

\- Uwierz mi, na pewno nie chce cię zabić. – odpowiada kierowca i Louis chce zapytać o to, co do cholery ma na myśli, ale potem robi skręt w prawo w długi podjazd.

\- Co to jest? –pyta Louis, gapiąc się przez okno na duży dom, naprzeciwko niego. To zapiera dech w piersiach. Szatyn przyznaje, i nie może nawet pojąć czegoś tak wielkiego jak to.

\- To dom Harry’ego. Bierze prysznic, ale spodziewa się ciebie. – mówi niedbale kierowca, parkując samochodem obok czwartego garażu. Cztery garaże samochodowe,  _ledwo mogę znaleźć miejsce na parkingu, na moim osiedlu_ , myśli sobie Louis.

\- Czekaj, co? Myślałem, że po prostu spotkamy się po jego meczu, a nie… Nie myślałem, że jadę w tym cholernym kierunku. – mówi zdenerwowany. – Chrystusie, śmierdzę samolotem i wyglądam jak diabeł, nie mogę się z nim spotkać w tym stanie!

\- Jestem pewien, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. – zapewnia go kierowca. – Jestem pewien, że nie miałby nic, gdybyś wziął z nim prysznic, tak szczerze.

Louis gapi się na tego człowieka, jego oczy są szerokie. Kim są ci Amerykanie? Czy wszyscy są tacy tępi na temat seksu? Mówią, co chcą? Boże, on jest taki zagubiony. Nie wie jak to będzie z Harrym, jeśli jest taki jak ten kierowca. Ale potem znowu, może tępe insynuacje seksualne z Harrym nie będą takie złe. I naprawdę, Louis definitywnie nie miałby nic przeciwko prysznicu z Harrym, nawet jeśli przedtem się nie spotkali. Minęło kilka miesięcy, więc Louis może być trochę dziwką, jeśli tego by potrzebował.

Focha się przez chwilę, zanim zdobywa się na odwagę, aby wydostać się z samochodu. Trzaska drzwiami i salutuje kierowcy, zanim nie idzie w stronę ganku. To wspaniały dom, szczerze. Jest bardzo przytulny i to jak wygląda to miejsce,  wielka rodzina, która mogłaby tu mieszkać z biegającymi maluchami, ale o ile Louis wie, Harry nie ma dzieci, a przynajmniej ma nadzieję, że nie. Wow, to byłoby dziwne, otwierając drzwi do małego chłopca, pytając go gdzie jest tatuś, ponieważ on naprawdę chce być poprawny i dokładnie przez niego wypieprzony. Louis potrząsa głową i dociera do przednich drzwi, dzwoni z wahaniem i czeka niezręcznie, szurając nogami na macie. Czeka moment, wstrzymując oddech, a następnie otwierają się drzwi.

\- Cześć. – mówi olbrzym i Louis jest z powrotem. Louis tylko dosięga ramienia Stylesa. I czekaj, Harry ma na sobie tylko ręcznik wokół jego szczupłej talii i Tomlinson nie chce niczego więcej niż klęknąć na kolanach przed nim, ssać go, aż ten chłopak krzyczałby tak głośno, że sąsiedzi mogliby go usłyszeć. Jego oczy są tak jasne, a jego dołeczki są tak głębokie, i nie może uwierzyć, że jest tak realną osobą, do kurwy nędzy.

\- Cześć. – Louis odpowiada z powrotem, starając się pozbierać. To tylko inna osoba, mówi sobie, on cały czas gada, może to zrobić.

\- Bardzo miło cię poznać. Wejdź. – mówi Loczek, i kurwa, jego głos jest tak powolny i głęboki. Louis chce usłyszeć jak jęczy jego imię. Harry robi kilka kroków w bok i Louis wchodzi. Ten dom jest wspaniały; jest duży i przytulny, niebieskooki czuje się w nim wygodnie od razu, a on jest pozytywny, to miejsce jest świetne do wychowywania dzieci. Nie ma pojęcia czy Harry nawet chce dzieci albo jeżeli nie ma ich nadal, to tylko myśl.

Harry prowadzi go do salonu i pokazuje, by usiadł. Jego dołeczki nie przestają się ukazywać, odkąd otworzył mu drzwi i Louis jest beznadziejnie przez niego zjednywany.

\- Wybacz, miałem wcześniej trening. Pomyślałem, że mam trochę czasu, zanim przyjedziesz i przegapiłem to. Tylko się przebiorę i zaraz będę na dole. Możesz się rozgościć. Chcesz coś do picia lub jedzenia? – mówi loczek, a następnie wydaje się być taki pewny siebie. Louis kocha sposób, w jaki się o niego troszczy.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Teraz idź ubrać ciuchy, to rozprasza. – mówi Tomlinson, starając się brzmieć groźnie, ale brzmi na speszonego. Harry uśmiecha się i on wie, unosi rękę w górę w geście poddania, idąc na górę. Louis wzdycha, zatapiając się na kanapie i biorąc głęboki oddech, próbując się dowiedzieć, co tu kurwa się dzieje.

Kiedy Harry jest z powrotem na dole,  siada na kanapie naprzeciwko chłopaka. Ma na sobie koszulę, zaprojektowaną przez Louisa, oczywiście.

\- Czy ty próbujesz mnie zassać? – szatyn uśmiecha się, wskazując na wybór jego stroju.

\- Przysięgam ci, że nie, ale w większości twoje ciuchy są w mojej szafie. – przyznaje Styles. – Mogę ci to udowodnić.

\- Okej, pokaż mi. – mówi Louis. – Chcę zobaczyć jak wielkim fanem jesteś.

Harry rzuca mu uśmiech i wstaje. Pomaga Louisowi wstać z kanapy i prowadzi go do swojej sypialni, ich ręce trzymają się razem luźno. Wchodzą do ogromnej, głównej sypialni i Harry puszcza ręce, aby otworzyć drzwi swojej szafy.. Louis podchodzi i bada jego ubrania. Ma część ubrań do ćwiczeń, część koszulek, część ubrań na co dzień (wiele zaprojektowanych przez Louisa Tomlinsona) i część ubrań formalnych (znowu, zaprojektowanych przez Louisa Tomlinsona).

\- Jesteś absolutną ofiarą. – śmieje się szatyn.

\- Masz wiele talentów. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – I są one zawsze wygodne.

\- Potrzeba talentu żeby zrobić to we właściwym kierunku. – Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Nie jestem. Może troszkę zdenerwowany, ponieważ przeleciałem pół świata, a teraz stoję w szafie. Dlaczego tu jestem, tak w ogóle? – pyta Lou.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że jesteś uroczy. – mówi niedbale brunet. – I chciałem cię poznać. Nie dlatego, że lubię twoje ubrania, ale zawszę widzę zdjęcia z tobą i wywiady i ubrania. Wydajesz się jak prawdziwy człowiek ziemi.

\- Myślisz, że jestem uroczy, hm? – Louis uśmiecha się, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

\- Tak. – mówi cicho Loczek. – Masz z tym problem?

\- Nie, żadnego problemu.

\- Więc, przeleciałeś pół drogi całego świata, aby stać w mojej szafie. Mogłeś powiedzieć  _nie_ , ale przyjechałeś. Dlaczego tak jest?

\- Okazuje się, że myślałem, że również jesteś uroczy. Mam trochę wolnego czasu, skończyłem nową kolekcję i takie. Pomyślałem, ze nie zaszkodzi opuścić Londyn na kilka dni i znaleźć świeże inspiracje. – wyjaśnia szatyn.

\- Powiedz mi coś więcej o mnie, byciu uroczym. – Harry szczerzy się. – Podoba mi się ten temat.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak.  – Louis uśmiecha się. – Ale miałem bardzo długi lot i jestem nieco zmęczony i głodny.

\- Pozwól, że zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. Też jestem głodny. – mówi Styles, przechylając głowę w kierunku drzwi. – Chodź za mną.

Louis patrzy na niego do góry, na dół i pyta – Masz prawo do jedzenia z tym ciałem?

Harry uśmiecha się i wtyka swoją głowę na jego ramię. – Mam swoje sposoby.

Udają się do kuchni i Louis siada, podczas gdy Harry idzie do lodówki. – Co chcesz? Mam wszystko, naprawdę. Dużo białka, ale mam tendencję do oszukiwania naszej diety.

\- Dupek – Louis szczerzy się. – Wszystko, co zrobisz będzie w porządku, naprawdę.

\- Burger może być? – pyta Harold.

\- Tak, brzmi doskonale. Ser, proszę. – mówi Lou.

\- Nic nie byłoby dobre bez sera.

\- Mam zamiar być z tobą szczery. – mówi szatyn, obserwując jak Harry chwyta wszystkie składniki. – Nie wiem absolutnie nic o amerykańskiej piłce nożnej. Lubię piłkę nożną, ale nie ten rodzaj.

\- Domyśliłem się. – Harry śmieje się. – Będziesz siedział z moją siostrą i mamą, jeśli to w porządku. Dopinguj, kiedy będą dopingować i będę szczęśliwy.

\- Spotkanie z rodziną? To wszystko jest takie nagłe. – Louis mówi z fałszywym szokiem.

\- Zabawne. – Styles przewraca oczami. – To bardzo duży mecz. Gramy z Saints, więc to będzie wielka sprawa. Moja mama i siostra mieszkają w pobliżu, więc przychodzą, kiedy tylko mogą.

\- To miłe. Jak mają na imię?

\- Gemma jest moją siostrą i Anne jest moją mamą. Kochają także twoje ubrania, ale zawsze naśmiewają się z mojej obsesji. Są podekscytowane, aby cię poznać, w zasadzie.

\- Czuję się jak gwiazda. – szatyn uśmiecha się. – To brzmi cudownie, naprawdę. Jestem pewien, że nie będę miał pojęcia co się dzieje, ale wygląda na zabawę. Amerykański sport wygląda na fascynujący.

\- Nauczę cię tej gry następnym razem. – Harold uśmiecha się. To jest, jeśli planujesz przyjść na kolejne mecze?

\- Zobaczymy jak pójdzie dzisiaj wieczorem. – Louis mruga.

~   

\- Louis,  to jest moja mama Anne. A to jest Gemma, moja starsza siostra. – przedstawia Styles. Jest ubrany w bluzę i t-shirt i Louis wie, że ma zejść do szatni, aby się przygotować.

\- Miło mi was poznać, obie. – uśmiecha się szatyn.

\- To zaszczyt cię poznać. – mówi Anne z uśmiechem. – Oboje kochamy twoją kolekcję.

\- Dziękuję bardzo. – szatyn uśmiecha się. – Słyszałem, że twój syn także.

\- Dobra, muszę iść. – Loczek zwęża oczy na Louisa. – Nie plotkuj zbyt dużo z nimi.

\- Nie obiecuję. – Louis mówi. – Idź, musisz się przygotować. Idź… właściwie nie wiem co robisz w tym sporcie, więc po prostu wygraj, okej?

\- Postaram się. – Harold uśmiecha się. – Zobaczymy się po meczu. Pa.

\- Powodzenia! – mówi szatyn, gdy Harry idzie dalej. Siada obok dwóch kobiet i patrzy na boisko. Nie ma pojęcia czym jest ta gra, ale hej, Harry gra.

\- Harry wydaje się cię lubić. – mówi Gemma.

\- Jest po prostu przyjazny, to wszystko. – odpowiada chłopak.

\- Nie, on nie jest przyjazny, to flirtowanie. – mówi dosadnie Gemma. – Przeraził się, kiedy odpowiedziałeś mu na twitterze.

\- Jest uroczy. – mówi szatyn. – Wydaje się świetnym facetem.

\- Jest. – mówi Anne. – Myślę, że po prostu chce się teraz ustatkować.

\- Tak? – pyta Lou. To jest to, czego chce, ustatkować się z świetnym chłopakiem, wziąć ślub, mieć dzieci, cała ta sprawa. On po prostu ciągle spotyka się z niewłaściwymi facetami, to jest problemem. Harry wydaje się być tym jedynym, myśli.

\- Tak, jest już zmęczony całymi tymi randkami. Zawsze mówi, że chce znaleźć świetnego faceta i mieć z nim dzieci. – wyjaśnia Anne i Louis jest pewien, że ma umysł do zdolności czytania w nim.

\- Też za tym szukałem. – przyznaje Tommo. – Może oboje mamy rację, kto wie. Ledwie się znamy. Myślę, że oboje musimy poznać siebie nawzajem w pierwszej kolejności.

\- Tak, oczywiście. On zakochuje się dość szybko, więc bądź z nim ostrożny. – ostrzega Anne.

\- Oczywiście. – Louis uśmiecha się. – Zobaczymy jak to będzie.

Mecz jest pełen zabawy, Louis jest tym zszokowany. Wszyscy wydają się rozentuzjazmowani tym wszystkim. Louis nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje, więc Gemma i Anne próbują wyjaśnić mu te rzeczy, ale on zbyt szybko koncentruje się na obserwowaniu numeru 22, który biega po boisku, jego długie nogi przyspieszają z wdziękiem. Harry jest tak wysportowany, a Louis słaby ponad to. Jest pewien, że jego wytrzymałość w łóżku jest niesamowita, jak gdyby mógł przejść przez to wiele godzin. Pewnie ma ładnego kutasa, co również brzmi wspaniale. Kutasy są ulubioną rzeczą Louisa, a im większe, tym lepiej.

\- Co myślisz? – pyta Gemma, przywracając Louisa z marzeń.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co się stało, ale myślę, że Harry wygrał?

\- Tak, wygrali. – Gemma śmieje się. – Czy dobrze się bawiłeś?

\- Tak, tak, było dużo zabawy niż myślałem, że będzie. Odświeżę moją wiedzę piłkarską na następny mecz.

\- Będziesz przychodził na kolejne? – pyta szczęśliwa Anne.

\- Tak, definitywnie. – Louis uśmiecha się. – Jeśli Harry zechce mnie tutaj.

\- Uwierz mi, będzie cię chciał. – Gemma uśmiecha się.

Czekają w szatni ze specjalnymi przepustkami i Louis czuje się dziwnie z tym wszystkim. Tak jakby przegapia twarz Harry’ego.

\- Hej – Styles uśmiecha się, podbiegając do nich z mokrymi włosami, spocony.

\- Byłeś świetny! – mówi szatyn, przytulając go impulsywnie.

\- Nie wiesz tego. – Harry szczerzy się.

\- Wygrałeś, to wszystko, co się liczy. – Louis wzrusza. – Zamknij się i pozwól mi mieć moją chwilę.

\- Oczywiście. – Loczek uśmiecha się, a dołeczki są w pełnej okazałości.

\- Gratulacje, kochanie. – Anne uśmiecha się, przytulając swojego chłopca. – Kawał dobrej roboty, dzisiaj.

\- Dzięki za przybycie. – mówi Harold, przytulając ją mocniej, a następnie Gemmę. – Kocham ten system wspierania.

\- Możesz się od niego uzależnić. – uśmiecha się Gemma, wskazując w kierunku Tomlinsona.

\- Tak? Masz zamiar przyjść ponownie? – pyta Harry. Wygląda na tak szczęśliwego. Że jego twarz mogłaby się złamać.

\- Tak, jeśli mnie chcesz, i jeśli będę mieć wystarczająco czasu. – mówi cicho Louis.

\- Chciałbym. – Styles uśmiecha się. – Jesteś gotowy, aby wrócić do mojego mieszkania? Jestem pewien, że wciąż jesteś zmęczony.

\- Tak, to dobra rzecz, wszyscy dużo krzyczeli, jedyna rzecz, która trzymała mnie przed zaśnięciem. – przyznaje szatyn.

\- Chodź. – loczek szczerzy się. – Zabierzemy cię do ciepłego łóżka.

Harry kładzie dużą dłoń za jego małymi plecami i prowadzi go do samochodu, szybko żegnając się z rodziną. Louis jest na miejscu pasażera i stara się najlepiej jak może, aby nie zasnąć.

\- Naprawdę było dużo zabawy. – mówi Lou. – Zdecydowanie przyjdę na kolejny mecz.

\- Bardzo się cieszę. – Harry uśmiecha się. – To znaczy dla mnie bardzo wiele.

\- Możesz przyjechać do Londynu, wiesz. Na pokaz, lub żeby po prostu zechcieć się ze mną zobaczyć.

\- Zobaczę, tak myślę. – mówi Harold, sięgając ponad i biorąc rękę Louisa w swoją. Louis nic nie mówi, ale ściska dłoń Loczka i uśmiecha się cicho do siebie.

Kiedy są z powrotem w domu Harry’ego, Harry prowadzi go do sypialni dla gości. – Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, mój pokój jest obok.

\- W porządku, dziękuję, Harry, to dużo. – mówi Louisa. – Zrobiłeś zbyt wiele.

\- Przyleciałeś aż tutaj, więc przynajmniej mogę zrobić to. Kiedy wracasz?

\- Jutro mam lot. – odpowiada cicho szatyn.

\- Och. – mówi brunet. – W porządku. Cóż, wypocznij.

\- Dobranoc, Harry. – mówi Louis, całując go w policzek. – Śpij dobrze.

\- Ty również, Louis.

~

\- Coś ładnie pachnie. – mówi Louis, schodząc na dół, do kuchni.

\- Robię naleśniki. – odpowiada Hazz.

\- Kocham naleśniki. – nuci szczęśliwie szatyn.

\- Jak ci się spało?

\- Naprawdę świetnie, dziękuję. Wygodne łóżko. – uśmiecha się Lou.

\- Dobrze, cieszę się. O której godzinie musisz wyjeżdżać? – pyta Harold, i Louis może usłyszeć w jego glosie żal.

\- Nie muszę. – mówi. – Może uda mi się zostać parę dni z tobą? To znaczy, jeśli mnie chcesz.

-Tak? – pyta Loczek, patrząc na niego. – Chcesz zostać?

\- Mam trochę wolnego czasu. – Louis wzrusza. – Myślałem, że może moglibyśmy poznać siebie trochę lepiej.

\- Tak, chciałbym, jeśli mógłbyś zostać. Nie chcę żebyś wyjeżdżał tak szybko. – mówi brunet. – Mam nadzieję, że nie brzmi to zbyt desperacko.

\- Nie. – śmieje się szatyn. - Czuję się tak samo.

\- Dobrze. – uśmiecha się Styles. – Nie mam dzisiaj treningów, więc pomyślałem, że może… mógłbym zabrać cię gdzieś?

\- Cóż, Harry Stylesie, zapraszasz mnie na randkę? – pyta Lou, kładąc rękę na piersi.

\- Jeśli chcesz tak to nazwać, to tak. – mówi Harry, uśmiechając się.

\- W takim razie randka. – uśmiecha się delikatnie Tommo. – Dokąd mnie zabierasz?

\- Gdzieś. – mówi niedbale Loczek.

\- Wiele wyjaśnia. – Louis przewraca oczami. – Sekret, co?

\- Yup. Myślę, że ci się spodoba, nie martw się.

\- W porządku, ufam ci. Co powinienem ubrać?

\- Cokolwiek. Ufam w twoje poczucie stylu. – mówi Harry.

\- Oczywiście. – Louis pstryka swoją grzywkę, szczerząc się.

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej. – Harry śmieje się. – Usiądź, prawie skończyłem.

\- Niegrzeczny. – mówi Lou, ściskając jego stronę i przesuwając się, by usiąść przy stole.

\- Nie zaczynaj ze mną, lub nie będzie dla ciebie naleśników, Tomlinson. – beszta Styles, wskazując na niego łopatką, a Louis trzyma ręce w geście poddania.

\- Przepraszam za to, Styles. – Louis pochyla głowę. – Nie zrobię ponownie tego błędu.

\- Lepiej nie, lub nie będzie randki. – mówi Harold, odwracając się do pieca.

\- Auć. – mówi Lou. – Ciężko.

Śniadanie jest miłe i komfortowe. Louis czuje się jakby mógł sprawić, by było to rutyną, budząc się i znajdując Harry’ego robiącego jedzenie, może nawet witającego go pocałunkiem rano. On nie będzie go o to błagać czy coś, ale to miła myśl. Prawdopodobnie to nie zadziała, tak czy inaczej. Żyją na dwóch różnych kontynentach, w totalnie różnych strefach czasowych z totalnie różnymi pracami i zainteresowaniami. Prawie się nie znają, ale Louis ma to ciepłe uczucie w brzuchu, jakby znał go od zawsze.

\- Co powinienem ubrać? – pyta Louis, podczas gdy pomaga mu zmywać.

\- Coś zwykłego będzie ok. Nic nadzwyczajnego, chcę spędzić trochę czasu z tobą, jeśli to w porządku. – Harry wzrusza, myjąc naczynia.

\- Okej. – mówi szatyn, szarpiąc jego ramię, tak by mógł podać mu kubki.

\- Idź pod prysznic, jeśli chcesz, i przygotuj się. Skończę. – mówi Loczek.

\- Okej. – mówi ponownie szatyn. – Tak zrobię.

Pod prysznicem używa mydła i szamponu Harry’ego. Jeśli Harry spyta, powie mu, że zapomniał swojego z domu, ale on naprawdę lubi ten zapach. Mydło jest męskie, zielony żel, który pachnie jak natura, ale szampon jest owocowy, pachnie jak kokosy i to sprawia, że jego włosy są miękkie.

Po prysznicu, bierze parę czarnych rurek i bordową koszulę w serek, ukazując swoje obojczyki. Zakłada czarne vansy, by zgrać je z outfitem. Jest bardzo wszechstronnym projektantem, ma wszystko: od rzeczy osobistych do formalnych, kąpielowych do nocnych, zwykłych do pracy. Lubi wszystko i chce łączyć je dynamicznie.

Skacze po schodach, owijając palcami biodra Harolda, ściskając je lekko, i uśmiechając się do niego.

-Ten dobry? – pyta, patrząc na jego strój.

\- Wspaniały. – mruczy Harry, szczerząc się. – Absolutnie doskonały.

\- Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. Zobaczmy co dla mnie zaplanowałeś. Niecierpliwię się.

\- Zauważyłem tę tendencję u ciebie. – śmieje się Styles. – To musicie być wy, Anglicy.

\- Zamknij się. – Louis przewraca oczami, trzymając go za rękę.

Idą do samochodu z rękoma luźno splecionymi między sobą, kołysząc nimi trochę. Wszystko jest tak wygodne pomiędzy nimi, takie łatwe, i Louis chce więcej.

\- Więc, to powinno być interesujące. Nigdy przedtem nie byłem zabrany na randkę z zaskoczenia. – mówi szatyn, kiedy Harry uruchamia auto.

\- Cóż, zmienię to.

\- To dziwne, będąc po stronie samochodu i nie mieć kierownicy naprzeciwko siebie. – mówi szatyn z małym uśmiechem. - To nie jest dla mnie normalne.

\- Twój kraj jest po prostu dziwny. - mówi Harold.

\- Możesz opowiadać bzdury, kiedy rzeczywiście tam jesteś. – Louis przewraca oczami z małym uśmiechem. – Pokażę ci wszystkie niesamowite rzeczy o nas.

\- Dobra, pozwolę ci. – szczerzy się Loczek. – Chcę pełny pakiet.

Jazda nie jest zbyt daleko, i kiedy są na tylnym wejściu na stadion piłkarski, sprawia to nieco więcej sensu. Nie jest to dużo, ale trochę.

\- Co my tutaj robimy? – pyta ostrożnie Louis, nie chcąc brzmieć niegrzecznie.

\- Chodź ze mną. – prosi Harry, wychodząc z samochodu i pomagając wyjść chłopakowi. Wychodzą ze środka, trzymając się za ręce, i kiedy już są na właściwym boisku, jest ustawiony piknik. To duży koc z koszem, a na nim czerwona kuchenka.

\- Harry. – mówi niewiele ponad szeptem Louis. – Co to jest?

\- Pomyślałem, ze mógłbym ci pokazać większą część mojego życia, coś jakby przyjęcie do niego, jeśli to jest to, co chcesz. Nie chcę naciskać na ciebie ani nic, ale to jest mój drugi dom. Za każdym razem, gdy nie jestem w domu, najprawdopodobniej jestem tutaj, i to jest część mnie. Po prostu chciałem ci to tylko pokazać, wiesz? – mówi Styles, patrząc nieśmiało na Louisa.

\- Tak, tak. Kocham to, Harry, dziękuję za to. – mówi cicho, opierając się na palcach, aby złożyć pocałunek na jego policzku. – To niesamowite.

Harry prowadzi ich, siadają ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na miękkim kocu. Wyciąga dwie fantazyjne kanapki z sałatkami i z asortymentem owoców. Louis nuci w zatwierdzeniu, chwytając kanapkę i wyciągając je z opakowania.

\- Jak ci się udało to wszystko zrobić? – pyta, biorąc swój pierwszy kęs.

- Znajomości– Harry szczerzy się i mruga. – Mam swoje sposoby, aby obejść rzeczy. Ludzie mnie kochają.

\- Zauważyłem. – Louis uśmiecha się. – Czy wszyscy atleci idą tą drogą?

\- Nie, musisz mieć ten specjalny urok. – mówi Loczek, biorąc kęs własnej kanapki.

\- Ach, widzę. Musisz oczarować każdego.

\- Oczarowałem ciebie dość łatwo, lub inaczej nie przyleciałbyś tutaj dla mnie. – mówi Styles, wskazując na niego palcem.

\- Cóż, to prawda. Tak sądzę. – wzdycha szatyn. – To naprawdę miłe, chociaż. Jak się do tego dostałeś?

\- Piłki nożnej? Odkąd byłem mały. Zacząłem grać z ojcem, kiedy miałem pięć lat. Mogliśmy grać we wszystko, i mógłbym usiąść i oglądać z nim dużo meczy. Zacząłem się podnosić i mógł wyjaśnić mi wszystkie zasady i dołączyłem do zespołu, kiedy miałem dziesięć lat. Zgaduję, że byłem dobry i mój tata popchnął mnie i utrzymywałem oceny, dopóki nie zrobiłem tego na uczelni w pełnej okazałości. Zatrudnili mnie zaraz po szkole i oto tutaj jesteśmy. – Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Musisz być bardzo blisko ze swoim ojcem. Dlaczego nie przychodzi na twoje mecze?

\- Umarł. – mówi po chwili. – Rak trzustki. Trwał około siedmiu miesięcy, zmarł kiedy miałem siedemnaście lat.

\- Tak mi przykro. – mówi cicho Louis, kładąc rękę na prawym ramieniu Loczka, trzymając ją delikatnie.

\- W porządku. – Harry wzrusza, wypuszczając powietrze. – Miałem czas, by sobie z tym poradzić. Nigdy nie zobaczy mnie jak gram tu, choć to był jego ulubiony zespół. Zwariowałby tu, przychodząc codziennie.

\- On na ciebie patrzy, wiesz. – mówi cicho szatyn, pieszcząc nadgarstek Loczka, by wiedział, że nie jest sam.

\- Wierzysz w takie rzeczy? – pyta nagle Styles.

\- Ty nie? – odpowiada Louis z powrotem.

\- To znaczy, - Harry wzrusza ramionami ponownie. – Nie wiem. Został zabrany tak młodo. Miał tylko pięćdziesiąt cztery lata. Myślałem, że jeśli coś takiego pieprzonego może się wydarzyć komuś tak młodemu, jak ktoś może obserwować nas, jeśli te złe rzeczy się dzieją?

\- Harry, - Louis wzdycha. – Hej, wiem, że to do bani, i wiem, że życie jest niesprawiedliwe, ale wszystko dzieje się z jakiegoś powodu, a twój ojciec był tam potrzebny po coś. Ale on wciąż patrzy na ciebie, obserwuje cię, pomaga. Miej wiarę, proszę. To będzie bolało bardziej, jeśli będziesz myśleć w ten sposób.

\- Przepraszam. – przeprasza Harry.

\- Nie przepraszaj mnie. Nie masz nic do przepraszania.  Życzę, byś miał troszkę więcej wiary. – mówi Louis.

\- Nie mogę składać obietnic, ale spróbuję. – mruka Loczek.

\- Dziękuję. – mówi cicho szatyn, całując kącik jego ust tak szybko, bez żadnego słowa.

\- Więc - Harry przerywa ciszę, wycierając kącik jego ust nadgarstkiem – Jak dostałeś się do mody?

\- Zawsze lubiłem ubrania i zawsze mogłem długo się do tego przygotowywać. Kocham zakładać outfity razem, łączyć je i dopasowywać wzory i kolory. Moja mama kupiła mi zestaw do szycia i kilka różnych tkanin i po prostu jakby nauczyłem się jak projektować. Byłem w tym dobry i byłem w stanie robić własne stroje i zrobiłem sukienki dla sióstr i ubrania także. Naprawdę mi się to podobało i dostałem staż podczas studiowania. Zatrudnili mnie w pełnym wymiarze godzin, gdy dostałem swój stopień, a stamtąd udało mi się zbudować własną firmę. – wyjaśnił Louis.

\- To niesamowite. – mówi Hazz z podziwem. – To musiało być trudne.

\- Tak, ekstremalnie. Dużo późnych nocy i niekończących się filiżanek herbaty, ale przyznaję. – Louis uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś, teraz jesteśmy tutaj. – Harry szczerzy się.

\- To jest naprawdę miłe, szczerze. Dobrze się bawię. – Louis posyła mu delikatny uśmiech.

\- Cieszę się. A gdy pojedziemy do mojego mieszkania , oprowadzisz mnie. – mruga Loczek. – Zawsze chciałem jechać do Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- Jest zupełnie inaczej niż tutaj. – mówi szatyn. – Możesz wrócić do domu chory.

\- Nie, będę miał ciebie. – Harry uśmiecha się, sięgając po rękę Louisa.

Po lunchu, oboje ze sobą flirtują. Są chichoty, wzruszenia i kilka pocałunków tu i tam.

\- Chcesz wrócić do mnie? – pyta Harold, przebiegając kciukiem po dolnej wardze Louisa.

\- Tak. – Louis oddycha, wytykając język i liżąc go złośliwie. – Twoje mieszkanie.

Harry bierze wszystkie resztki i rzeczy, składając szybko koc i przynosząc z powrotem do samochodu. Louis trzyma rękę Harry’ego w jednej z jego tylnych kieszeni spodni, idąc blisko niego.

\- Chcesz coś do picia? – pyta Loczek, kiedy już są na miejscu, idąc do kuchni.

\- Woda będzie dobra, dzięki. – mówi Lou, stojąc naprzeciwko stołu. Harry chwyta dwie szklanki z górnej szafki, wręczając jedną chłopakowi.

\- Tutaj. – mówi cicho.

\- Dzięki.

\- Wiesz, - mówi Harry, owijając palcami brzeg szklanki. – jesteś najładniejszym chłopakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem, jeśli mam być szczery. Wiem, że to może dziwnie zabrzmieć, ale ty jesteś… Boże, nie wiem. Masz ta jasne oczy i ładne włosy i wszystko. Myślę… naprawdę mógłbym cię polubić, jeśli dasz mi szansę.

\- Tak? - Louis uśmiecha się lekko. – Myślę… czuję się tak samo.

\- Naprawdę? – mówi Harry, a uśmiech rozprzestrzenia się na jego twarzy.

\- Możliwe.  Mam słabość do amerykańskich mężczyzn, którzy przypadkowo dostarczają mnie do siebie. – szczerzy się Lou. Harry podchodzi bliżej niego, kładąc okulary na dole w rogu, blokując Louisa.

\- Po prostu nie mógłbym się oprzeć, tak sądzę. – mówi powoli Loczek.

-Nigdy nie chciałem nikogo tak bardzo jak chcę cię teraz. – mówi powoli szatyn, kładąc swoją rękę na wardze Loczka, przebiegając nią delikatnie, a potem na jego sutki. Harry wypuszcza powietrze z ust, gryząc nieco wargę i patrząc w dół na Louisa.

\- Zabawne. – przełyka Harry. – Czuję się tak samo jak ty.

\- Zamierzasz mnie pocałować,  Panie Dziwny Amerykański Piłkarzu czy co?

Harry rzuca się, by go pocałować w zamian za odpowiedź, na którą Louis szybko odpowiada. Jęczy trochę, liżąc gorąco usta Harry’ego. Harry wpada na nos Louisa, sięgając po rąbek jego koszuli, szarpiąc go. Przerywają tylko na chwile, by pozbyć się koszul, a potem wracają do niego.

\- Kurwa. – jęczy Louis naprzeciwko ust Harry’ego. – Chcę cię tu i teraz.

\- Mm?

\- Pieprz mnie tutaj. W twojej czystej kuchni i gdy twoja pokojówka przyjdzie ją wysprzątać, będzie zaskoczona dużym bałaganem, jaki zrobiliśmy. – Louis oddycha mu do ucha, szczypiąc jego szyję.

\- Jezu – mruczy Loczek. –Jesteś tak cholernie seksowny.

\- Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz mnie nago. – chichocze mu do ucha szatyn, szczypiąc jego sutki.

\- Cholera. – oddycha Styles. – Chodź tutaj.

\- Nikt nie mówił, że byłeś natarczywy.- Louis wydyma wargę, popychając Loczka do rogu, całując go ponownie. – Tylko dlatego, że jestem mniejszy?

\- Cóż. – przełyka Hazz. – Domyśliłem się.

\- Tylko dlatego, że lubię być pieprzony, wcale nie oznacza, że lubię mieć trochę kontroli. – mówi niebieskooki, chwytając Loczka przez jego jeansy. Harry piszczy, spoglądając na Lou w zaskoczeniu.

\- Więc nie będzie powoli, ech? – pyta Styles.

\- Zbyt nudne. – wzrusza Louis. – Po prostu chcę cię we mnie.

\- Będziesz martwy, Tomlinson. – mówi Harry, ściskając jego biodra i zaciekle go całując. Szybko nie mają na sobie spodni, penisy są twarde. Louis owija wokół niego palce, ściskając go złośliwie. Jest lepiej niż dobrze wyposażony, i Louis wie o tym. On ma pewnego rodzaju radar, jeśli chodzi o duże kutasy.

\- Taki duży. – Louis szepcze mu do ucha. – Boże, nie mogę się go doczekać we mnie. Będę czuł się tak dobrze.

\- Zamierzam sprawić, że dojdziesz bardzo mocno. – mruczy Harry, gryząc dół jego szyi. – Sprawię, że nigdy nie będziesz chciał wyjść.

\- Dobrze. – oddycha Louis. – Lubrykant?

\- Och. – wzdycha Loczek. – Wyleciało mi to.

\- Harry - jęczy głośno szatyn. – Co się z tobą dzieje? Bardzo atrakcyjny projektant z Wielkiej Brytanii przychodzi do twojego domu, a ty zapomniałeś o lubrykancie? Myślałem, że to zadziała, naprawdę, ale jeśli jesteś nieodpowiedzialny jeśli chodzi o seks, ale widzę, że do tego nie dojdzie.

\- Zamknij się. – mówi Styles, przewracając oczami. – Za dużo mówisz.

Popycha Louisa i chwyta butelkę oliwy z szafki i wciska ją w róg lady. Louis podnosi brew na to dziwactwo, Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Unikam kryzysu za wszelką cenę, jeśli chodzi o cholernie ślicznych małych projektantów z Wielkiej Brytanii, kiedy oferują swoje tyłki dla mnie. – mówi Loczek, ściskając tyłek Louisa.

Louis nie odpowiada na to, ale odwraca się i pochyla nad ladą i rozkłada swoje nogi. Harry chwyta oliwę i wlewa jej trochę do miski. Zamacza palce i układa je wokół pomarszczonej dziurki Louisa.

\- To jest tak kurewsko dziwne. – mówi Lou. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nasz pierwszy raz będzie z pieprzoną oliwą z oliwek.

\- To nie nasz ostatni. – szczerzy się Harold. Louis zamyka się wtedy, ponieważ tak, okej, to stanie się więcej niż raz. To nie jest jednorazowa sprawa, że to się stanie. Nie omawiali tego jeszcze, ale Louis uważa, że sprawią, by to zadziałało. To nie będzie ich ostatni raz. To jest dopiero początek.

Harry wkłada palec do środka, mokry i śliski, i to nie jest złe, w zasadzie. Szybko dodaje drugi, pieprząc go nimi szybko i umiera, aby dostać się do środka. Louis lubi tego rodzaju ból.

\- Dalej, Haz. – mówi.

\- Kto teraz rządzi? – pyta, i Louis może usłyszeć jego pieprzony uśmieszek w głosie.

\- Zamknij się i pieprz mnie, Styles. – odpowiada z powrotem. Harry otwiera szufladę i Louis słyszy znajomy dźwięk otwierania prezerwatywy. – Masz prezerwatywy, ale nie masz lubrykantu?

\- Nie pytaj mnie.

Po kilku chwilach ciszy, Louis czuje główkę penisa Harry’ego, naciskającą na jego wejście. Louis wie, że to nie wystarczy dla tak dużego kutasa jakiego ma Harry, ale on po prostu chce go wewnątrz siebie. To trwa kilka prób, aby zmieścić jego ogromnego penisa w małej dziurce Louisa, ale oboje milczą. Kiedy Louis czuje, że to go narusza, gryzie wargę i jęczy, czując jak się otwiera przed nim.

\- Czy wszyscy Amerykanie są tacy ogromni? Czy tylko Anglicy, którzy są przeciętni? – pyta Louis przez zęby, czując Harry’ego jak powoli na niego naciska.

\- Może po prostu amerykańscy piłkarze. – odpowiada Loczek. – Kurwa, gdybyś tylko mógł zobaczyć jak dobrze to wygląda. Taki duży w porównaniu do twojego małego tyłka.

\- Tak, mogę kurwa to poczuć. – ripostuje szatyn.

\- Czy to boli? – pyta, a jego głos jest bardziej miękki. Jego ręka pociera dolną część pleców Louisa, łagodnie.

\- Odrobinę, ale lubię to. Kurwa, jesteś ogromny. Mój Boże.

Styles szczerzy się, trzymając jego biodra mocno i przysuwając się powoli, obserwując jego dziurkę, by dostosować swojego penisa, by mógł głębiej zniknąć. Louis chwyta ladę dla równowagi, jego włosy wchodzą mu do oczu.

\- Pieprz mnie teraz, Harry. – błaga Tomlinson.

\- Kocham, kiedy mnie błagasz. – mówi, pociągając jego biodra i opadając z powrotem, naciskając na całe ciało chłopaka z siłą.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. – mruczy Lou.

Harry zaczyna właściwie go pieprzyć, uderzając biodrami szybko w pośladki szatyna, sprawiając, że skaczą z każdym pchnięciem. Jego penis trafia w prostatę chłopaka, na co on drży.

\- Harry, Harry, kurwa, Harry. – krzyczy Louis. Nie obchodzi go już, jak bardzo ulegle brzmi. To jest tak dobre, a on nigdy wcześniej nie był pieprzony jak teraz. Chce, by Harry wiedział, jak kurwa, dobry on jest.

\- Jesteś taki ciasny, Lou. – mówi loczek, przebiegając palcami po kręgosłupie chłopaka. – Czuję się dobrze z moim kutasem. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż dojdziesz.

\- Jestem cholernie blisko, Harry. – ostrzega. To zwykle zajmuje trochę czasu Louisowi, ale Harry wie, co robi. On uderza  w odpowiednie miejsca, robi wszystkie właściwie rzeczy, i to jest kurwa dobre.

\- Dobrze, ja też. – odpowiada młodszy. Cóż, Louis czuje się trochę lepiej, wiedząc, że nie chodzi tylko o niego. Sprawia, że Harry także dobrze się czuje.

\- Boże. – mówi szatyn, gryząc wewnętrzną stronę policzka. Harry owija swoje palce wokół penisa Louisa i szarpie szybko, powodując u niego krzyk i dochodzi na szafki, poniżej siebie. Harry wychodzi, i Louis może usłyszeć jak Harry zdejmuje prezerwatywę. Słyszy jak Harry sobie obciąga, trzymając Louisa drugą ręką. Jęczy nisko w gardle, dochodząc na plecy Tommo.

\- Jestem artystą. – uśmiecha się Styles, oddychając głęboko i patrząc na białe plamy na plecach chłopaka, rozpościerając je wokół z jego penisem na czele.

\- Ja pierdolę. – śmieje się Louis. – Muszę wziąć teraz prysznic.

\- Chodźmy wtedy. – mówi brunet, owijając wokół Louisa, całując go mocno. Louis wpada na niego, ignorując kleistość na plecach i wyczerpanie swojego ciała.

\- Jesteś czymś więcej. – szatyn uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to dobra rzecz. – mówi cicho Loczek, z twarzą bardziej teraz miękką.

\- Bardzo.

Harry prowadzi ich pod prysznic, który prawdopodobnie mógłby zmieścić trzy osoby. Louis musi się zapytać.

\- Dlaczego potrzebujesz tak wielkiego prysznica?

\- Och, więc kiedy mam orgie, wszyscy mamy pokoje na seks pod prysznicem. – mówi Harry, - Zaproszę cię na następny.

\- Proszę, tak jakbyś chciał kogoś, a teraz masz mnie. – Louis szczerzy się, owijając ramiona wokół szyi Loczka.

\- Skąd wiesz? – uśmiecha się Styles, całując go raz. – Tak naprawdę nie zaprojektowałem tego domu. Wynająłem kogoś i on domyślił się, że odkąd gram w nogę będę robić imprezy i uprawiać mnóstwo seksu. To było zanim się ujawniłem.

\- Więc teraz ujawniłeś się publicznie? – pyta szatyn z nadzieją.

\- Czy nie zrobiłeś wywiadu, zanim się ze mną spotkałeś? – dokucza Loczek. – Tak, jakiś czas temu. Chciałem się z kimś ustatkować i nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić, gdybym wciąż był w szafie. Więc teraz mogę umawiać się z kimkolwiek chcę i nie martwić się o to. Drużyna przyjęła to dobrze, w zasadzie. Robią sobie żarty, ale to są tak przyjazne rzeczy, że możemy się śmiać razem.

\- To cudowne, Haz. Cieszę się, ze możesz być sobą. Ale gdzie dokładnie teraz stoimy? – pyta Lou. Harry chwyta szampon i umieszcza go w swoich rękach.

\- Odwróć się.

Louis robi to i Harry zaczyna myć włosy za niego, sprawiając, ze Louis praktycznie pomrukuje. – Myślałem, że może będzie to oznaczać, że randkujemy. To znaczy, to będzie do bani być tak daleko od siebie, ale oboje mamy czas na zwiedzanie i zawsze możemy spotkać się twarzą w twarz i te wszystkie. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie zechcesz, ponieważ będzie sporo pracy, ale.

\- Chciałbym zostać chłopakiem Harry’ego Stylesa. – uśmiecha się szatyn. – Ten tytuł przychodzi z wieloma przywilejami, jestem pewien.

\- Nie tak wiele przywilejów jak chłopak Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Przekonamy się o tym.

Po ich prysznicu, oboje okrywają się ręcznikami i idą położyć się u Harry’ego, znowu, na ogromnym łóżku. To dość wygodne, Louis przyznaje, i ma nadzieję, że będzie ostatnim partnerem do przytulania Loczka.

Louis kopnął nogę między udami Stylesa, ubierając tylko jedną z koszulek bruneta i owijając swoje ramię wokół nagiego torsu Loczka.

\- Czy ty zawsze śpisz nago?

\- Przeważnie. – mówi Haz. – Masz problem?

\- Nie, to łatwy dostęp by zrobić poranny blowjob. – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Jestem za tym.

\- Jak stałem się takim szczęśliwcem? – Styles szczerzy się, całując delikatnie chłopaka. – Kiedy absolutnie musisz wyjechać?

\- Absolutnie muszę wyjechać w piątek. – mówi Lou.

\- Okej, możemy popracować nad tym. – mówi Loczek, pocierając plecy starszego. – Chodźmy się zdrzemnąć.

\- Dobrze, myślałem, że nigdy się nie zamkniesz.

\- Ty pierwszy zacząłeś gadać! – twierdzi brunet, ale Louis tylko zakopuje twarz w piersi Harry’ego i zamyka oczy.

~

Odejście jest trudniejsze, niż którykolwiek mógłby z nich się spodziewać.

\- Będę za tobą bardzo tęsknił. – mówi Louis do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, trzymając się ciasno. Poza tym Harry musi chodzić na treningi, spędzili ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę, gdy mogli. To prawda, że wiele z tego czasu spędzili na pieprzeniu, ale jednak. – Nawet nie wiem kiedy będzie następny raz, by cię zobaczyć.

\- Wiem. – wzdycha niebieskooki. – Sprawiłeś, że trzymałem się ciebie kurczowo w mniej niż tydzień.

\- Mam magiczne moce.

\- Naprawdę muszę już iść.

\- Wiem. – mówi Harold, dając mu mocny uścisk i długi pocałunek, zanim pozwala mu iść.

\- Pa, kochanie. – mówi szatyn, posyłając mu całusa.

\- Pa, kochanie.

Louis wychodzi przez jego bramę, spoglądając z powrotem na Stylesa. Wkrótce, myśli, wkrótce.

~

\- Jesteś taki nieszczęśliwy, odkąd wróciłeś ze Stanów. – mówi Liam, rzucając Louisowi butelkę wody i siadając na kanapie obok niego. – Jaki jest twój problem?

\- Nic. – Louis wzrusza. – Jestem po prostu zestresowany pracą, tak sądzę.

\- Myślę, że to ten chłopak, którego poznałeś. – dokucza Liam. – Coś się stało.

\- Nie - mówi Lou, próbując ukryć rumieniec. – On był miły, dobrze się bawiliśmy, to wszystko.

\- To dlatego piszesz do niego non-stop? I dzwonisz do niego i chichoczesz z nim przez cały czas? Jestem tu cały czas, słyszę cię. – Liam uśmiecha się, skacząc po kanałach. Louis jęczy, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Nie trzeba się wstydzić, kolego, czas, żebyś znalazł sobie chłopaka.

\- On po prostu mieszka zbyt daleko, - mówi. – Ale jest taki ładny i chcę umrzeć.

\- Lou – śmieje się Liam. – Możesz sprawić, że to zadziała na tak długim dystansie. Ludzie robią to cały czas. Wydaje się, że cię bardzo lubi.

\- I jest taki ładnyyy. – szatyn skomle, opadając na poduszki na kanapie. – To już trzy tygodnie i ja tęsknię za nim jak szalony.

\- Musi być wyjątkowy, gdyż traciłeś zainteresowanie szybciej niż złota rybka. – prycha Payne.

\- Nieprawda! – Louis wydyma wargi. – Ale ludzie mogą być nudni. Harry nie jest, chociaż, jest zabawny, uroczy, miły…

\- I ładny. – Liam kończy za niego. – Wiem, wiem, myślę, że bardzo lubisz tego faceta, więc powinieneś włożyć trochę w to wysiłku.

\- Jestem obrażony, myślisz, że mógłbym. – Louis wydyma dramatycznie usta. – Jestem wspaniałym chłopakiem.

\- Proszę, nie zaczynaj tego tematu. – Payne kiwa ręką. – Nigdy więcej.

\- Winię cię za ustawianie mnie na niektóre okropne randki w ciemno. – mówi krótko niebieskooki.

\- Cóż, oczywiście, że nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy z tym, więc nie powinienem być już winny.

\- Nie jesteś. – wzdycha Louis. – Idę porozmawiać z Harrym przez chwilę, powinien wstać teraz.

\- Różnica czasu musi być ciężka, co? – pyta Liam, obserwując jak Louis wstaje i się prostuje.

\- Yup, osiem godzin. Praktycznie kończę swój dzień w czasie, kiedy on go zaczyna. – mówi.

\- To jest do bani. – współczuje ciemnooki, odwracając się do telewizji. – Idź do niego zadzwoń.

\- Idę. – Louis śpiewa, wychodząc z pokoju.

\- Halo? – Harry odpowiada po kilku sygnałach.

\- Cześć, kochanie. – Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie, a jego głos jest spokojny.

\- Hej kochanie. – przeciąga Harold, jego głos jest niski i gładki. – Co robisz?

\- Tęsknię za tobą. – wzdycha. – Powinienem pracować nad nową kolekcją, ale nie zmierza to w dobrym kierunku.

\- Myślisz o mnie? – pyta Harry, i Louis może usłyszeć jego pieprzony-uśmiech sześć tysięcy mil stąd.

\- Zawsze. – uśmiecha się szatyn. – A co z tobą?

\- Właśnie wróciłem z treningu. Mam zamiar zrobić obiad i iść pod prysznic. – mówi Hazz.

\- Chciałbym być tam z tobą. – mówi cicho Louis. – Tęsknię za tobą mocno. Jesteś tak daleko.

\- Wiem, kochanie. – mruczy Styles. – Mam trochę wolnego czasu za trzy tygodnie, chociaż.

\- To nie zadziała, będę we Włoszech w pracy. – mówi. – Tydzień później jestem wolny.

\- Nie, ja mam mecz. – mówi Loczek. – Będę w Dallas. Dwa tygodnie po tym?

\- Hiszpania. – jęczy Louis. – Więc zgaduję, że już nigdy ponownie cię nie zobaczę? Będziemy żyć ze skypem i wysyłaniem smsów na zawsze?

\- W końcu będziemy go mieli, Lou. Obiecuję. Kiedy sezon się skończy, będę mieć czas, by wypocząć i cię odwiedzić.

\- Mam nadzieję. – Louis leży na łóżku. – Nienawidzę tego.

\- Ja też, ale będzie warto, okej? Zrobimy tak, że to zadziała.

\- Ufam ci. – mówi Louis.

~

\- Kto tam? – burczy nieszczęśliwie Louis, owijając kołdrę wokół swoich ramion i przeciągając się do drzwi. – Szósta rano.

Otwiera drzwi, gotowy by krzyczeć na kogokolwiek, kto mógłby go obudzić o tak strasznej godzinie, ale tam jest Harry, stojący z bukietem lilii i z uśmiechem.

\- Niespodzianka. – mówi cicho, trzymając kwiaty i pochylając się do pocałunku, jakby to było codziennością. Louis rzuca kwiaty na podłogę i owija swoje ramiona wokół szyi Stylesa, skacząc na niego i zarzucając nogi wokół jego bioder.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś! – krzyczy Louis do jego szyi, całując go wszędzie, gdzie może. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że przyjeżdżasz, dupku?

\- To była niespodzianka. – uśmiecha się Loczek, kładąc ręce na tyłku chłopaka, trzymając go. – Tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo, że po prostu musiałem zobaczyć twoją śliczną twarz osobiście.

\- Dobrze. – mówi radośnie szatyn. – Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Możemy w końcu zrobić to wszystko, o czym rozmawialiśmy.

\- Tak długo jak jesteś wolny, tak. – brunet uśmiecha się.

\- I może… mógłbyś poznać moją rodzinę? – pyta starszy, zagryzając wargi. – Znaczy jeśli tylko zechcesz.

\- Z przyjemnością. Myślę, że to sprawiedliwe, ponieważ ty moją w sumie poznałeś.

\- Dobrze. – Louis uśmiecha się, całując go ponownie. – Chodź, muszę ci wszystko pokazać.

Louis opada i staje na podłodze z wdziękiem, splatając ich ręce razem. Pokazuje Harry’emu swoje mieszkanie, uśmiecha się tak jasno na to wszystko. Ręka Stylesa jest ciepła w jego, i wydaje się, że mieści się tak dobrze.

Louis zabiera go do odkrywania od razu, biorąc go na zakupy, idąc do kawiarni, obserwując ludzi, i spotykając przyjaciół Louisa, Liama i Zayna. Miło być znowu razem, po raz pierwszy tak długo. Minęły wieki, i Louis nigdy nie chce, by Harry wyjeżdżał.

Tej nocy przytulają się w łóżku Tomlinsona i całują i cieszą się towarzystwem jak normalna para. Louis chce związać Harry’ego do swojego łóżka i zachować go tutaj w Londynie.

\- Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? – pyta cicho.

\- W czwartek. Muszę wracać na trening. – mówi cicho Loczek, całując czoło szatyna.

\- Już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. – wzdycha Lou. –Nie chcę czekać tak długo na ciebie.

\- Wiem, że to jest do bani. – Harry ponownie całuje jego czoło. – Ale zrobimy tak, że to zadziała. Świetnie sobie radzimy.

\- To już drugi raz, gdy widzę twoją twarz. – mówi szatyn, zirytowany. – Nie robimy tego tak świetnie.

\- Nie możesz wrócić ze mną? Nie jest twój tydzień nieco luźniejszy?

\- Chodzi mi o to, w pewnym sensie, nie wiem. Czy mogę po prostu wstać i wyjechać?

\- Masz około miliona i trzech asystentów i pracowników, czekających na ciebie na nogach i rękach. Możesz zabrać ze sobą kilka rzeczy i spędzić trochę czasu w moim mieszkaniu. – mówi Styles. – Myślę, że to będzie dla ciebie, aby uciec. Wszystko co musisz zrobić to praca i trochę czasu na relaks.

\- To jest moje praca. Po prostu martwię się, jeśli ich zostawię z tym, zrobią bałagan. – wzdycha szatyn.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie. Spędź trochę czasu ze mną. – mówi cicho Harry, całując czubek jego głowy. – Kochasz Kalifornię. Wiesz, że tak.

\- Kocham Londyn, też bardzo.

\- Więcej słońca w Kalifornii. To sprawi, że będziesz w lepszym humorze. Możemy pieprzyć się na zewnątrz, lub w basenie, możesz naprawdę się opalić na swój następny pokaz.

\- Harry - Louis chichocze do jego szyi. – Dobrze. Pojadę z tobą. Mogę zostać tylko na tydzień.

\- Wystarczy. Chcę żebyś poznał zespół i ich partnerów. Możemy usiąść z nimi na następnym meczu. Sprawią, że oficjalnie zostaniesz częścią rodziny.

\- Chcesz żebym był na stałe, a potem? Pokażesz mi wszystkich swoich kumpli i ich gorące żony? – pyta, czując jak ciepło rozprzestrzenia się w jego klatce. Nie pamięta ostatniego poważnego związku, jaki miał.

\- Oczywiście, że tak Lou. Bardzo chciałbym żebyś był na stałe w moim życiu. Chcę żeby każdy cię poznał i zobaczył jak niesamowity jesteś. Plus, oni wszyscy pewnie będą tak zazdrośni, że mam zamiar dostać twoje ubrania za darmo.

\- Wiedziałem, że to był powód, dla którego mnie zaprosiłeś! – krzyczy, wypychając Loczka.

\- Żartuję. – uśmiecha się. - Ale umrzesz, kiedy zobaczysz jak wiele z nich nosi twoje ubrania. Zwariują.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

~

Spotkanie wszystkich kolegów Harry’ego, ich żon i dzieci jest nieco przytłaczające, ale wszyscy są mili i przyjaźni. Harry jest jedynym gejem w ich drużynie, co oznacza, że Louis jest jedynym chłopakiem, ale nie ma nic przeciwko. Kobiety są naprawdę miłe i Louis widzi siebie samego jak dołącza do tej grupy bezproblemowo.

Louis czuje się źle, gdy nie może przyłączyć się do rozmowy na temat meczu, ponieważ nie rozumie, co się dzieje.

\- Louis? Wszystko w porządku? – pyta kobieta. Louis mgliście pamięta jej imię, Lucy i jej męża, napastnika czy jakoś tak.

\- Och, tak, przepraszam. Powrót do domu nie jest jak piłka nożna, to jest widoczne u was. – mówi, uśmiechając się. – Nie zorientowałem się, że ta gra jest na zewnątrz.

\- Zupełnie inaczej. – Lucy uśmiecha się. – Zbyt daleko od domu, cóż.

\- Tak. – mówi szatyn. – Ale staramy się zorganizować wizyty, kiedy tylko możemy. Harry był u mnie w zeszłym tygodniu i ja wróciłem z nim. To trochę trudne, ponieważ oboje jesteśmy zajęci, ale to działa.

\- Myślę, że wasza dwójka jest absolutnie urocza razem. – mówi inna kobieta. Rachel? Brzmi dobrze. – Wygląda na takiego szczęśliwego. Daniel powiedział mi, że wydaje mu się, że jego gra jest lepsza, odkąd cię spotkał.

\- Naprawdę? – pyta Tomlinson. – Myślisz, że to ze względu na mnie?

\- Całkowicie. – kiwa głową Rachel.

Louis uśmiecha się i obserwuje Harry’ego jak biega wzdłuż boiska, zdobywając bramkę czy jak to się nazywa.

~

\- W porządku - mówi Harry, przyciągając bliżej Louisa i bawiąc się jego włosami, wskazując na telewizor drugą ręką. – To nie jest gol, to spalony, okej? Spalony jest dokładnie tam, ponieważ zrobił to przed linią.

\- Więc, to jest koniec bramki jak gol w piłce nożnej? – pyta Louis, przytulając się bliżej chłopaka i obserwując  mecz Olbrzymów kontra Kowbojów.

\- Tak, dokładnie. A to jest gol, który był za dodatkowe punkty. – wyjaśnia Harry.

\- To jest takie trudne. Co za głupi sport. – wzdycha Louis, łapiąc brzuch Loczka.

\- Hej - Harry marszczy brwi. – Nie bądź wredny.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie. – Louis uśmiecha się do niego. – Idę zrobić herbaty. Chcesz też?

Louis wstaje i rozciąga się, i widzi jak Harry spogląda na niego w górę i w dół. Uśmiecha się do siebie, cieszy się, że ma ten rodzaj reakcji ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Nie, jest dobrze, dziękuję. – mówi. Klepie lekko tyłek chłopaka gdy odchodzi, a Louis daje mu bezczelny uśmiech. Szatyn kiwa na niego palcem i uśmiecha się, kołysząc biodrami, aby wyjść z pokoju.

\- Musimy dostać lepszą herbatę!- krzyczy z kuchni, marszcząc brwi. – Wszystkie te są gówniane. Wyślę ci kilka Yorkshire i będziesz mieć na całe życie, za każdym razem gdy cię odwiedzę.

\- Moja herbata nie jest wystarczająca dla ciebie? – odkrzykuje Loczek.

\- Może twój penis, ale herbata nie.

Harry prycha, czekając aż Louis wróci. Szatyn czuje się komfortowo w tym domu, nawet jeśli był tylko kilka razy. Czuje się jakby to był dla niego dom.

~

 To trudne, ale działa. Udaje im się załapać na krótkie wizyty, kiedy tylko mogą. Czasami Harry jest w Nowym Jorku na meczu i Louis jest tam na spotkaniu, więc zostają w tym samym hotelu lub pracują według harmonogramu. Na szczęście mają jakieś nakładające się na siebie, ale nigdy nie wychodzą bez rozmowy.

\- Wysłałem ci kilka koszulek, więc powinny być tam, zanim wrócisz z Florydy. – mówi Louis, z telefonem pomiędzy uchem a ramieniem. Jest w biurze, projektuje nową sukienkę, a Harry po prostu wrócił z treningu.

\- Tak? Szalone, dzięki, kochanie. Darmowe rzeczy.

\- Zamknij się. – Louis uśmiechnął się czule.

\- Wciąż pracujesz? Jest późno. – powiedział Loczek w zamyśleniu. Zawsze się martwi, Louis się przepracowuje, ale to jest jego kariera i to jest ważne.

\- Tak, muszę skończyć tę sukienkę. Pokażę im ją za dwa dni, i jeśli im się spodoba, wyślemy ją i zobaczymy kto ją zechce. – wyjaśnia chłopak, wkładając szpilkę między zębami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zjadłeś obiad. – mówi stanowczo Styles.

\- Coś. – odpowiada szatyn, biorąc szpilkę i przyciskając ją do manekina, z którym pracował. – Wezmę coś z baru, musli czy coś, nie wiem. Wezmę po drodze do mojego mieszkania.

\- Louis. -   mówi Styles, jego głos jest surowy. – Mówiłem ci, że musisz jeść.

\- Jem! Tylko nie w normalnych odstępach czas, w których można jeść. Obiecuję, że będę tu jeszcze tylko półgodziny. Muszę skończyć ten dekolt.

\- W porządku. – wzdycha zielonooki.

\- Wciąż chcesz przyjść na pokaz, prawda?

\- Nie przegapiłbym tego za nic w świecie. – mówi cicho. – Będę tam ubrany w dziewiątkę.

\- Nie mógłbym zaakceptować niczego innego.

~

\- Zostawię cię tutaj, jeśli się nie pospieszysz! – warczy Louis, sprawdzając swój zegarek po raz milionowy dzisiaj. – Nie mogę się spóźnić na mój własny pokaz i nie potrzebuję gazet, mówiących, że mój chłopak zawsze się spóźnia!

Harry wychodzi w garniturze zaprojektowanym przez Louisa, jego włosy ułożone są artystycznie na czubku głowy. Louis jakby zapomina, dlaczego nawet krzyczał.

\- Gotowy - mówi Styles, uśmiechając się nieco jak drań.

\- Pasuje jak ulał. – odpowiada szatyn, kiwając na Loczka. – Pozwól mi zobaczyć.

Harry przechadza się i kładzie ręce na biodrach Louisa, pochylając się do miękkiego pocałunku. Louis kładzie dłonie na marynarce i całuje go nieco mocniej. Wygląda kurwa jadalnie.

\- Pyszny. – mamrocze w jego usta.

\- Spóźnimy się. – pomrukuje brunet, zagryzając jego dolną wargę.

\- Modowe spóźnienie jest w porządku. – broni słabo niebieskooki. – Bardziej niż za pierwszym razem.

Harry szczerzy się, pozwalając, by ich usta ponownie się spotkały. Louis chce przebiec palcami wzdłuż włosów chłopaka, ale wyglądają zbyt perfekcyjnie, by robić z nich bałagan. Harry przerywa pierwszy, uśmiechając się do swojego chłopaka.

\- Chodź, spóźnimy się, Panie Słynny Projektancie mody. – szczerzy się Styles.

\- Kocham cię. – mówi Louis, bez myślenia. Kurwa, cholera, to nie miało tak wyjść. Jak nieromantycznie i niestosownie.

\- Kocham cię bardziej. – mówi cicho Harry, całując ponownie Louisa. Okej, może to był dobry strzał.

\- W porządku, - Louis kaszle niezręcznie. – Czas na pokaz.

\- Idiota. – Harry uśmiecha się czule. – Kocham cię, chodźmy.

Louis czuje się bardziej spokojny podczas swojego pokazu, nawet przez ten cały chaos i zamieszanie wokół jego życia. Harry jest w pierwszym rzędzie, i Louis widzi go zza kulis. Nie wygląda na boleśnie znudzonego tak jak niektórzy inni ludzie, ale wygląda na zaintrygowanego i czujnego. Uśmiecha się do wszystkich kamer, jest uprzejmy dla ludzi wokół niego, I Louis bardzo go kocha. To prawda, że może być lepszy sposób na powiedzenie tego, ale to wszystko jest wodą pod mostem w tym momencie.

\- To ten piłkarz, hmm? – pyta jeden z modeli, stojący obok Louisa i zerkający przez szczelinę kurtyny.

\- To on – mówi czule, uśmiechając się.

\- Musisz pokonać ludzi od niego, on jest kibicem. – żartuje.

\- Tak, jestem pewien. – Louis prycha. –Jest warty wysiłku. Dość tej pogawędki, musisz się przygotować, by skończyć.

Po pokazie, Louis widzi Harry’ego, rozmawiającego z dziennikarzem, który był nieco dziwny, biorąc pod uwagę, że to nie było jego terytorium. Louis nie znał nikogo z Anglii, który faktycznie utrzymywał się z futbolu amerykańskiego, ale to może być stronnicze.

\- Louis. – woła Harry, kiwając, by przyszedł bliżej z uśmiechem, kiedy złapał jego wzrok. – Chodź tutaj, kochanie.

Louis praktycznie rumieni się na publicznej prezentacji uczuć i nie może się doczekać, aby dostać się do domu. Podchodzi do Stylesa i otrzymuje krótki, ale piękny pocałunek i ściska go.

\- Właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy, - wyjaśnia Harry. – To jest Charlie z Entertainment Tonight, pytała mnie, czy zrobiłeś ten garnitur dla mnie.

\- Zrobiłem. – mówi Louis. – I wygląda absolutnie pięknie na tobie.

\- Oboje wyglądacie fenomenalnie. – mówi Charlie, uśmiecha się z kamerą za nią. – Jak długo jesteście razem?

\- Prawie rok. – mówi radośnie szatyn.

\- Jak z odległością? Czy trudno nią zarządzać?

\- Tak, oczywiście, ale można sobie z tym poradzić najlepiej jak potrafisz, jeśli chcesz pogodzić to z pracą. Wszystkie relacje są trudne, ale podjęliśmy ryzyko, i cieszę się, że tak zrobiliśmy, bo nigdy nie byłem szczęśliwszy. – mówi Tomlinson, ściskając  Harolda. Loczek uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że jego dołeczki były w pełni okazałe. Louis jest bardzo dumny z siebie, będąc tego przyczyną.

\- Co Louis powiedział.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego dla waszej dwójki – Charlie uśmiecha się, patrząc na naprawdę szczęśliwą dwójkę.

\- Dziękuję. – mówi Harry z wdzięcznością.

~

\- Jak ty masz tyle czasu, by pieprzyć mnie tak dobrze tuż przed meczem? – pyta Louis na bezdechu, po tym jak doszedł dwa razy, penis Harry’ego jest wciąż w nim. – Kurwa, masz świetną wytrzymałość.

\- To dlatego jestem taki dobry. – uśmiecha się złośliwie Styles, całując go mocno. – I w pełni zamierzam pierzyć cię znowu, kiedy wrócimy tak dobrze, czy wygramy lub przegramy.

\- Dobrze.

\- Kupiłem trochę czegoś, tak byś mógł wciąż mieć trochę zabawy, podczas gdy ja gram. – Harry znowu się szczerzy, wychodząc z Louisa i idąc do szafy. Louis obserwuje go, czekając aż zobaczy to, co z czym wróci. Harry ma kilka ciekawych dziwactw, ale Louis lubi im się poddawać. On w pełni ufa teraz Harry’emu, spotykają się przez cały rok, więc lubi eksperymentować.

Harry wraca z jasną zatyczką analną, upewniając się, że to zaboli. Oczy szatyna rozszerzyły się na ten widok. Nigdy przedtem żadnego nie używał. Nigdy nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na eksperymentowanie z zabawkami, ale Harry wydaje się, że ma.

\- Więc - mówi Loczek, czołgając się na łóżko i rozszerzając nogi Louisa, umieszczając je na swoich biodrach. – Zawsze jesteś dla mnie taki ciasny, kochanie, i wiem, że czasem się nudzisz podczas moich meczy, więc to będzie na bieżąco interesujące.

\- Kochasz przechowywać interesujące rzeczy. – Louis śmieje się trochę bez tchu, patrząc uważnie na zatyczkę. Nie jest zbyt duża, ale Louis jest pewien, że będzie czuć ją ogromną wewnątrz siebie zbyt długo. Louis zawsze jest taki ciasny i Harry zawsze musi mieć trochę czasu, by go rozciągnąć.

Harry pokrywa zatyczkę lubrykantem, zanim naciska na wnętrze szatyna, sprawiając, że Louis skacze z czułości. Harry pcha do końca, by upewnić się, że jest w środku.

\- Po prostu trzymaj to tam, dopóki nie zobaczymy się później, okej? – Harry uśmiecha się, obracając go wokół.

\- To jest absolutnie złe. – Louis patrzy na niego. – Nic nie zrobiłem dla ciebie.

\- Obiecuję, że dojdziesz trzy razy, kiedy wrócimy do domu.

\- Trzy? Jezu. – mówi Louis, jego ciało jest wyczerpane na sam dźwięk. Harry kocha widzieć szatyna gdy dochodzi za pierwszym razem, czyni go to przewrażliwionym. Harry uśmiecha się do niego i wstaje z łóżka.

\- Obiecuję. Muszę się przygotować. Jestem spóźniony. – mówi Loczek.

\- Chcesz żebym przygotował dla ciebie shake’a z proteinami? – pyta szatyn, opierając się na łokciach i obserwując jak Harry kładzie za sobą torbę.

\- To byłoby niesamowite, kochanie. – mówi, zakładając t-shirt.

Louis wstaje i niezgrabnie schodzi po schodach, ta głupia kulka pociera go tuż przed prostatą. Jest w połowie twardy, gdy kończy mieszanie shake’a, ale wie, że Harry nie chce, by to wyciągnął z siebie. Styles schodzi na dół z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie. – mruczy Loczek, całując go i przebiegając wzdłuż jego pleców. – Bądź grzeczny, okej? Nie dotykaj. Upewnij się, że zjadłeś dobre śniadanie i obiad, ponieważ długa noc przed nami.

\- Jesteś brudny. – szepcze Tomlinson, zarzucając ręce wokół szyi chłopaka i całując go głęboko. – Będę grzecznym chłopcem, obiecuję. Dalej, jesteś spóźniony. Zobaczymy się później.

\- W porządku, kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham. – mówi Lou, całując go jeszcze raz. – Powodzenia.

Mecz jest bolesny, szczerze. Louis na przemian stoi i siedzi, ale to nie pomaga. Miał na sobie jedną z koszulek Harry’ego, aby ukryć wybrzuszenie swojego penisa. Ciągle patrzy na zegarek, mając nadzieję, że czas przyspieszy, by mógł wrócić do domu z Harrym. Nie mówi dużo, ponieważ boi się, że jego głos zadrży, a on wyda z siebie jęk.

Mecz ma dodatkowy czas, ale na szczęście Harry przychodzi z asystą i wygrywa mecz w ostatnich sekundach. Cieszy się, ponieważ Harry jest zwykle w złym humorze gdy przegrywa, i to sprawia, że jest szorstki. Nie, żeby Louis tak myślał, ale lubi kiedy Harry jest podekscytowany, gdy wygrał i nie może pieprzyć Louisa wystarczająco szybko, aby pozbyć się adrenaliny.

\- Świetny mecz, kochanie! – krzyczy szatyn, biegnąc w dół do wejścia do szatni i całując swojego chłopaka.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie. – Harry się szczerzy, ściskając swój tyłek poprzez spodnie, i Louisowi opada szczęka.

\- Musisz zabrać mnie do domu, w tej chwili. – mówi mu do ucha szatyn. – Jesteś absolutną ciotą za to, co mi zrobiłeś.

\- Kto powiedział, że musimy poczekać aż wrócimy do domu? – pyta niewinnie Harry, naciskając palcem na krótko na szkło zabawki. Louis z powrotem jęczy, wbijając paznokcie w boki Harry’ego.

\- Chodź. – warczy Tomlinson, prowadząc go do samochodu.

Kiedy są w środku, Louis jest bardziej niż niecierpliwy. Przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce i krzyżuje ręce, ignorując stymulację swojej prostaty, powodując, że jego kutas skacze.

\- Kochanie - mówi Harry. – Wyciągnij swojego penisa.

\- Co? Harry, co jeśli się naciągnę i właśnie dostanę głupiego krwawienia z penisa? – płacze szatyn.

\- Penisy nie krwawią, jeśli są twarde, i mogę się założyć o każdego dolara jakiego mam, że nie jesteś teraz miękki.

\- Jezu – mruczy Louis, rozpinając swoje spodnie i pozwalając uwolnić się swojemu kutasowi, jak zawsze ciężkiemu.

\- Dobry chłopak, - Harry uśmiecha się, sięgając ponad i biorąc go w swoją rękę, poruszając go, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

\- Harry! – Louis stara się być zły, ale jego głos jest nieco wysoki i piskliwy.

\- Nie powinno to trwać długo. – mówi po prostu Styles, dając my wycisk. Louis zamyka oczy i kładzie głowę na siedzeniu, oddychając głęboko. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż mój kutas będzie w tobie, sprawię, że dojdziesz znowu i znowu. Ta wtyczka musi być torturą, ech? Rozmiar jest niczym w porównaniu do mnie.

\- Harry - Louis szepcze, jego usta tworzą kształt litery O. Harry przeciąga kciukiem nad mokrą główką penisa, a krzyk wydobywa się z płuc niebieskookiego, dochodzi ciężko w ręce Loczka i jego koszulce. Ten orgazm był oczekiwany od godziny, i teraz czuje się nieco lżejszy.

\- Dobry chłopiec. – mówi radośnie Styles, kładąc rękę na twarzy starszego. – Nie chcę, żeby to było na kierownicy.

Louis przewraca oczami, ale zlizuje mimo to. On tak jakby lubi smak siebie, w każdym razie. Jest nieco słodszy niż Harry’ego, a on nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Chce wyjąć zatyczkę teraz. Jego nieustanne tarcie, sprawia, że jego penis znowu mu ciąży bez żadnego wysiłku.

Kiedy wracają do domu Harry’ego, Louis praktycznie biegnie do środka. Harry, z drugiej strony, daje sobie słodki czas.  _Co za kurwa dupek,_  myśli Louis do siebie.

\- Po tobie, mój drogi. – mówi Loczek, trzymając otwarte drzwi dla Louisa. Louis patrzy na niego krótko, zanim rzuca się na górę, wołając za nim.

\- Lepiej bądź nagi, zanim tam będę!

\- Ta zatyczka lepiej żeby była w tobie, zanim tam przyjdę! – odkrzykuje Styles, i Boże, cholera, on jest chory. Potrzebuje go, natychmiast, ale on wie, że Harry sprawi, że to zadziała, drań.

Zrzuca swoją lepka koszulkę do prania. To samo robi ze swoimi spodniami. Idzie do lustra i ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po jego policzkach, zerkając za siebie, i widząc zatyczkę wewnątrz siebie. To gorące, musi przyznać.

\- Sprawdzasz widoki? – pyta Harry z uśmieszkiem, poruszając ręką swojego własnego penisa. – Wygląda wspaniale.

\- Mam fenomenalny tyłek. – Louis wzrusza ramionami, twarzą do niego.

\- Nie będę zaprzeczał, kochanie. – szczerzy się Styles. – No dalej, wyjmę tę brzydką zatyczkę i dam ci to, czego naprawdę chcesz w zamian.

\- Dzięki Bogu. – mówi krótko szatyn, czołgając się na łóżko i prezentując tyłek dla Harry’ego. Nigdy nie będzie tak dobrze uległy, mówi z powrotem do siebie, ale lubi jak Harry stara się być nieco dominujący nad nim.

Harry jest na kolanach za Louisem, przekręcając zatyczkę kilka razy, i pociąga za nią. Odrzuca ją z powrotem, na co Louis jęczy.

\- Harry, obiecałeś.

\- Ja nie łamię obietnic, nie martw się. Trzy razy. Masz jeszcze dwa razy, teraz.

Harry wyciąga to powoli i rzuca gdzieś na łóżku, dając Louisowi chwilę, by odetchnął po raz pierwszy tego dnia, bez presji wewnątrz niego.

\- W porządku, kochanie? – pyta Harry, pocierając kręgosłup Louisa. On może być dominujący i nachalny, doprowadzając szatyna do szaleństwa, ale on zawsze sprawdza się. Nie chce by chłopak czuł ból lub coś podobnego. Na szczęście, nie ma bólu na domiar tego wszystkiego.

\- Potrzebuję chwili oddechu. – mówi szczerze, dysząc naprzeciwko poduszek. Jego penis jest twardy pomiędzy jego nogami, i zawsze jest zbyt zmęczony na innego rodzaju orgazm w tym momencie. Harry kładzie się i ciągnie na siebie Louisa, całując go po całej szyi i żuchwie.

\- Nie spiesz się.

\- Hej - mówi nagle szatyn. – Dlaczego nigdy nie jestem na górze? Jesteśmy razem od roku i nigdy przedtem nie byłem na górze.

Harry wpada w śmiech, ale Louis marszczy głęboko brwi. – To nie jest śmieszne! Mówię poważnie. Nigdy nie byłem na górze u nikogo.

\- Jest dla tego powód, - mówi Hazz. – Jesteś totalnie na dole, Lou. Jesteś znacznie mniejszy niż ja, jak masz niby sobie z tym poradzić?

\- Hej! – Louis wydyma wargi. – Mógłbym być na górze, jeśli tylko bym chciał!

\- Lubisz być pieprzonym i wiesz o tym. Nic się nie zmieni. Lubię cię w ten sposób.

\- Nie! Muszę udowodnić, że mogę być na górze i cholernie dobry! – mówi wzburzony Lou, chwyta butelkę z lubrykantem z szafki nocnej. On nigdy, przenigdy nad nikim nie górował. Z wszystkich swoich chłopaków i kochanków lub jakkolwiek zechciałbyś ich nazwać, byli znacznie więksi niż Lou, zarówno z wzrostem jak i kutasem, ale Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. On nie był mały, ale jakoś przyciąga mężczyzn z potwornymi penisami jak Harry’ego. Przerażające jest to, by chociaż na to spojrzeć, ale on ma tak jakby z tym fetysz. Uwielbia sposób w jaki wkładają w niego i rozciągają go, uwielbia gdy ssą go i po tym boli go szczęka. Może ma obsesję z penisami w swoim tyłku albo w ustach, ale może być na górze. Harry nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi.

\- Louis, daj spokój, nie musisz tego robić. – Harry tłumi śmiech i Louis chce go uderzyć.

\- Naprawdę chcę, ty cioto. Rozszerz nogi.

Harry wzdycha głośno, ale decyduje się w to bawić, rozkłada swoje nogi. Nie jest elastyczny, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do Louisa. Louis desperacko chce spoglądać na dziurkę Stylesa i jęczeć na myśl, że jest w jego wnętrzu, ale dosłownie nie może oderwać oczu od jego kutasa, twardego i ciężkiego, leżącego na jego brzuchu. Czasami, trwa to nieco dłużej, aby być w pełni twardym, ponieważ ma dużo obszaru do pokrycia, a krew buzuje. Cholera, Louis chce go w swoim tyłku.

Nie, w porządku, on robi to, by mu to udowodnić. Nigdy nie był w niczyim tyłku, oprócz swojej ze swoimi palcami, ale hej, to doświadczenie. Pokrywa palce lubrykantem i przebiega nimi przez bardzo małą pomarszczoną dziurkę Stylesa. Jest owłosiona, zauważa Louis, w przeciwieństwie do jego własnej. Louis dostosowuje się, ponieważ nie potrzebuje kłopotów, ale nikt nie jest ponad Loczkiem, więc nie martwi się o to. To nie jest to, co go dokładnie wzbudza.

\- Powinieneś to ogolić. – zauważa Louis.

\- Cóż, mogę dostać podrażnienia, kiedy noszę spodnie. Nie, spasuję.

\- Możesz użyć wosku. – protestuje szatyn.

\- To się nie stanie.

\- Cóż, dobrze, w takim razie nie będę cię pieprzył.

\- Próbowałem ci to powiedzieć! – mówi Harry, wpadając coraz bardziej w śmiech.

\- To będzie niesamowite, zamknij się! – Louis wzdycha głośno, naciskając palcem. Harry hałasuje, przesuwając się na łóżku. – To jest twój pierwszy raz?

\- Odwal się. – drwi Hazz. – Nie lubię mieć tych rzeczy w tyłku, ja tylko wkładam w inne tyłki.

\- To dlatego, że nigdy przedtem nie próbowałeś. – nalega szatyn. – To świetne.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz.

Louis ignoruje go i wkłada mu palec do środka i Harry jest mocno spięty. Myśli, że może to go boli wokół jego kutasa, ale on nie jest mięczakiem.

\- Nie jestem fanem. – mówi Loczek, jego brwi marszczą się razem. – Jak do cholery chcesz wziąć mojego kutasa?

\- Praktyka, mój drogi. – mówi niebieskooki. – Zamknij się. Jesteś potężny, i nie suka.

\- To dlatego, że jesteś totalną dziwką. – przypomina mu Harry.

\- Pozwól mi wykonywać moją pracę.

\- Twoim zadaniem jest być pieprzonym, a nie pieprzyć. – skomle Hazz. – To boli.

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem.

Louis porusza powoli, dodając drugi palec, i wysłuchując jęków chłopaka. Nie lubi sprawiając mu bólu, ale on chce to udowodnić. Harry potem milczy, nawet jeśli Louis dodaje trzeci palec. Dyskomfort jest widoczny na jego twarzy, ale nic nie mówi. Jego penis zdaje się być bardziej miękki na jego brzuchu, a Louis mógłby być obrażony, naprawdę mógłby, ale wie, że Harry jest dla niego gorący, ale nie w ten sposób. Harry zawsze uwielbia być wewnątrz niego, więc Louis to dostaje. Louis kocha go, będąc wewnątrz niego i to sprawia, że są świetnym zespołem, naprawdę.

\- Okej - mówi szatyn. – Myślę, że jesteś gotowy.

Siada na jego kolanach i trzyma jego kutasa z rozciągniętą dziurką. Boże, Louis chce, by penis Loczka był miły i gruby w jego ustach, teraz. Nawet miękki, jest ogromny. On jest zawsze ciężki i duży, ale rośnie jeszcze bardziej, kiedy jest twardy. Usta szatyna są gotowe dla niego. To był kurewsko idiotyczny pomysł, decyduje.

\- Kurwa. – Harry śmieje się tak mocno, że ma łzy w oczach. – O Boże, nie jesteś w zasadzie zrobić tego, prawda? Widzę, w jaki sposób patrzysz na mojego fiuta. Wyglądasz na takiego małego, nie mogę myśleć, że naprawdę chcesz mnie pieprzyć.

\- Zamknij się. – mówi surowo, wtykając swoja palce w usta Stylesa. Przechyla głowę, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Huh, coś jakbyś robił sobie rimming.

Harry trzyma jego nadgarstki, odciągając ręce od jego ust, patrząc na niego, ale potem znowu zaczyna się śmiać. – To jest zbyt zabawne.

\- Jesteś zbyt okropny. – syczy szatyn, ale spogląda na jego dziurkę, a następnie penisa i potrząsa głową. – Nie zrobimy tego.

\- Jesteś uroczy. – śmieje się Loczek, przyciągając chłopaka do długiego pocałunku. – Dalej, pozwól dać mi swojego kutasa. Chcesz go ujeżdżać?

\- Myślałem, że nigdy nie zapytasz. – mówi szybko szatyn, poruszając biodrami. Zakłada prezerwatywę na jego penisa i pokrywa lubrykantem, pomimo, że nie jest w pełni twardy. Louis lubi czuć jak wewnątrz niego on rośnie, w każdym razie. Opada nad głową, powoli obniżając się w dół, dopóki nie dotknie go tyłkiem. Krąży biodrami, czuje, że Harry jest grubszy, przesuwając się przez jego mięśnie. – Jezu.

\- Wiem, że to lubisz. – powiedział cicho Styles, pocierając jego boki. – Ne wstydź się tego, że jesteś na dole, Lou. Uwielbiam sposób w jaki chcesz mojego kutasa przez cały czas, tę jego wielkość. Kocham, ze mogę sprawić, że dojdziesz niedotykany, i sposób w jaki zaciskasz się wokół mnie, gdy jesteś blisko. Kocham nas tak i nie mógłbym tego zmienić. Jesteś tak dobry w tym, okej?

\- Tak, tak. – kiwa głową chłopak, poruszając biodrami. – Okej.

\- Dobrze. – mówi Loczek, przesuwając dłonią w górę tułowia Tomlinsona i skręcając jego sutki. – Uwielbiam jak szorstkie i urocze twoje cycki są.

\- Uwielbiam jak nazywasz je cyckami. – chichocze Louis. – Kurwa.

\- Uwielbiam twoje uda, jak trzęsą się, kiedy mnie ujeżdżasz. – mruczy Styles, chwytając je i czuje silne mięśnie poniżej jego miękkiej skóry. – Jesteś wspaniały.

\- Bardzo gorący, kochanie. – mówi bez tchu, uśmiechając się do Loczka.

Poruszają się razem tak wdzięcznie, jak zawsze to robią. Wydają się być jak kawałki układanki, dopasowane, piękne. Wkrótce, Louis dyszy, z rękoma na piersi Harry’ego, szybko podskakując na jego penisie. Zaciska go w sposób, w jaki Styles to kocha, płacząc cichutko.

\- Blisko, blisko, blisko. – mówi.

\- To samo. – odpowiada Loczek. Oczy Tomlinsona są zamknięte, usta rozchylone. Harry chwyta jego kutasa w swoją rękę i ściska go, Louis dochodzi na jego klatkę z delikatnym krzykiem. Harry nie jest daleko w tyle, ściska swoje powieki i nisko jęczy.

\- Och. – wzdycha szatyn, kładąc się na pierś Loczka i przyciskając twarz do jego szyi. – Okej, to było takie dobre.

\- Zgadzam się. – Zielonooki uśmiecha się, ściskając jego tyłek. – Zawdzięczam ci jeden orgazm, wierzę.

\- Będę mieć to na uwadze. Jestem zbyt zmęczony. Nie mogę tego zrobić.

\- Brzmi dobrze. Długi dzień dla ciebie.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, Styles.

~

\- Okej, albo jakoś urosłem albo twoje ubrania przejęły moją szafę. – krzyczy Harry do Louisa, wpatrując się w szafę na ubrania, które nie należą do niego. Louis przechodzi przez drzwi i uśmiecha się głupkowato.

\- Nienawidzę przynosić rzeczy tam i z powrotem. – wzrusza ramionami. Harry odwraca się twarzą do niego, i wygląda tak kurewsko ślicznie nie patrząc na to.  Ma na sobie jedną z koszulek Stylesa, z kubkiem w ręce, włosy ma na czole. Minęły prawie dwa lata, odkąd się poznali i czuje, jakby to było całe życie.

\- Przeprowadź się do mnie.

\- Co? – mówi Louis, marszcząc głęboko brwi. – Co ty mówisz?

\- Przeprowadź się do mnie. Zamieszkaj tutaj w Kalifornii ze mną. – mówi Harry, podchodząc bliżej do chłopaka i kładąc ręce na jego ramionach.

\- Harry – wzdycha szatyn, patrząc na swój kubek, a następnie w oczy Stylesa. - Nie mogę zostawić Londynu. Cała moja rodzina jest w Wielkiej Brytanii i cała moja firma jest tam i moi przyjaciele i całe moje życie.

\- Moje życie też jest tam, gdzie ty jesteś. Lou, co się stanie, gdy się pobierzemy? Zamierzamy mieszkać sześć tysięcy kilometrów od siebie?

\- Nie – Louis wydyma wargi. – Nie możesz żyć ze mną?

\- Nie myśl, że drużyna pozwoliłaby mi grać z Londynu. – Harry lekko się uśmiecha. – Wiesz, że nie mogę nigdzie iść, dopóki moja piłkarska kariera się nie skończy, i mam dużo czasu, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie. Ale wciąż mógłbyś robić te swoje rzeczy tutaj i przyjeżdżać do Londynu, gdybyś musiał.

\- Kto powiedział, że się pobieramy? – spytał po chwili szatyn. – Pytasz?

\- Jeszcze nie, - szczerzy się Styles. – ale myślę o tym.

\- Wezmę to pod uwagę.

\- Co? Poślubienie mnie czy przeprowadzkę do mnie? – pyta zielonooki.

\- Przeprowadzkę. Poślubienie ciebie nie jest czymś, o czym powinienem myśleć. – szepcze niebieskooki, i całuje delikatnie młodszego. – Nie myśl, że mógłbym kiedykolwiek powiedzieć  _nie_.

\- Po prostu sprawiłeś, że oświadczyny wypadły łatwiej. – śmieje się Loczek, znowu całując szatyna.

\- Kiedy nadejdzie czas, jestem tutaj.

~

Następnego dnia, Louis jest na swoim laptopie w kuchni, okulary spadają na jego nos i włosy są w bałaganie. Gryzie swoją dolną wargę, robi tak, gdy jest skoncentrowany i Harry tak bardzo go kocha.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Styles, podchodząc do niego i zerkając na ekran.

\- Tak. – patrzy Louis i uśmiecha się ze znużeniem. – Patrzę szczegóły mojej przeprowadzki tutaj.

\- Czekaj, - mówi powoli Loczek. – Co?

\- Myślałem o tym, - mówi szatyn, obejmując Harry’ego. – Nie spałem nawet w nocy z tego powodu. Mogę tego dokonać. Zatrzymam moje mieszkanie i będę tam jeździł, kiedy będę musiał, ale mogę pracować tutaj. I myślę o rozwinięciu, może otworzę z kimś tutaj lokum, a Londyn zostawię z odrobiną pomocy.

\- Jak do tego doszedłeś? – pyta brunet, jeszcze nieco oszołomiony. Wie, że Louis jest uparty, ale jakoś są tutaj, mniej niż 24 godziny, po tym pytaniu i Louis ma już zaplanowane swoje życie. Harry jest roztrzepany w stosunku do niego.

\- Kochanie - uśmiecha się. – Kocham cię. Jak powiedziałeś, jesteś moim życiem i nie możemy żyć 5,456 kilometrów od siebie na zawsze.

\- Wygooglowałeś to? – Hazz uśmiecha się jak idiota.

\- Tak. – Tomlinson łagodnie uśmiecha się. – Trochę mniej niż 6000, ale dość daleko. To będzie łatwiejsze dla nas, i wiem, że zajmie to trochę dostosowania i pracy, ale myślę, że to jest najlepsze dla naszego związku.

\- Musisz być pewien, Lou. – mówi delikatnie Loczek, przebiegając palcami przez jego włosy. – Zostawiasz całe swoje życie dla mnie. Musisz być pewien, że to jest to, czego chcesz.

\- Jestem pewien, że chcę ciebie. – mówi stanowczo Tomlinson. – I to się liczy. Wszystko inne się ułoży, prawda?

\- Och, Lou. - mówi cicho Styles. – Tak, tak, to świetnie, kochanie. Wszystko będzie dobrze i myślę, że będziesz tutaj szczęśliwy.   I oczywiście możemy jeździć na wycieczki do Londynu, nawet pojadę z tobą i możemy odwiedzić twoją rodzinę i wszystkich. Oni tez mogą tutaj przyjechać, wiesz, to nie jest bilet w jedną stronę. Możemy mieć wakacje tutaj lub tam i Liam i Zayn mogą przyjechać, kiedy tylko zechcą, okej?

\- Naprawdę? – Louis uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Oczywiście. – Harry przewraca oczami. – Nie zamierzam trzymać cię w niewoli i ukrywać przed twoimi przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Chcę abyśmy wszyscy byli jedną rodziną. Moja rodzina jest twoją, a twoja rodzina jest moją. I ty i ja… możemy stworzyć własną rodzinę.

\- Co? – pyta szatyn, a jego głos jest spokojny.

\- To znaczy, jeśli chcesz. - mówi szybko Loczek. – My nie… wiesz, nie musimy. Po prostu, tak.

\- Harry. - chichocze Louis. – Chaotycznie, kochanie. Mówisz, że chcesz mieć dzieci?

\- To znaczy, wiem, że jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, ale wiem, że mamy jeszcze czasu..

\- Kochanie. – mówi ponownie Tomlinson.

\- Chaotycznie, w porządku. – śmieje się krótko Loczek. – Tak, dzieci. Uch, jak trójka?

\- Trójka. – Louis kiwa głową. – Podoba mi się ta liczba.

\- Więc, chcesz dzieci?

\- Mam pięć sióstr. – chichocze niebieskooki. – Oczywiście, że chcę dzieci. Dlaczego jesteś taki zdenerwowany, gdy o tym mówisz?

\- Nie wiem. – wzrusza ramionami Styles. – Po prostu nie wiedziałem, czy chcesz dzieci czy nie. Nie chcę cię straszyć.

\- Wysłałem mnóstwo emaili do mojego biura, że się przeprowadzam i myślisz, że się wycofam?

\- Jestem idiotą, wiem. – śmieje się Hazz. – Przepraszam. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem z kimś na poważnie, i nigdy nie miałem nikogo, gdzie mógłbym zobaczyć siebie, mającego dzieci dopóki nie poznałem ciebie. Ale teraz to jest jakby, wszystko czego chcę to ustatkować się z tobą i wychowywać dzieci.

\- Och tak? – uśmiecha się szatyn. – Naprawdę też tego chcę, H. I jeśli to jest jakieś pojednawcze, nigdy wcześniej także nie byłem z kimś na poważnie. Liam zawsze próbował mnie wrobić, i martwi się o mnie, co było głupie, ponieważ nie jestem stary czy coś. Zgaduję, że nie lubił, że byłem bardziej zaangażowany w pracy niż znalezieniu kogoś, ale teraz jestem skupiony na tobie niż na pracy, i to trochę przerażające i niepokojące, ale w tym samym czasie także miłe? Tak, że ktoś troszczy się o mnie i nie muszę ciągle pracować i martwić się, by być wystarczająco dobrym. Jestem sobą i wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, wiesz? Sądziłem, że to będzie wymagało więcej pracy i większej presji i to dlatego poddałem się szukaniu miłości. Byłem zraniony zbyt wiele razy i nie chciałem, by to miało wpływ na moja pracę, Ale teraz jest w porządku.

\- Cieszę się, że byłeś w stanie otworzyć się dla mnie, tak szczerze. Wiem, że jesteś zaangażowany w swoja pracę, ale musisz się wycofać raz na jakiś czas i zadbać o siebie. Musisz pozwolić sobie, by być kochanym i mam nadzieję, że robię to dobrze. – mówi Loczek, pocierając ramiona chłopaka.

\- Wykonujesz fantastyczną robotę. – wzdycha szczęśliwie Tomlinson. – Nie martw się, powiem ci, jeśli coś się zmieni.

Harry śmieje się i nuci. – Tak, okej, dziękuję.

~

Po tym jak są odpowiednio zaręczeni, są troszkę lekkomyślni i zakochani.

-Podoba mi się ten. – Louis wskazują na laptopa Harry’ego, przewijając pomysły na tatuaż, parę tatuaży, dokładniej.

-Zbyt prosty. – mówi Hazz, odrzucając pomysł pół serca na kciuku. – Jest taki ogólny.

-Cóż. – Louis wydyma wargi. – Myślisz w takim razie o czymś oryginalnym.

-Hej, - mówi Styles, wskazując na obrazek dwóch nadgarstków. – Ten mógłby być chory.

-Co to jest? – pyta szatyn, zaintrygowany liniami, tuląc się blisko Harry’ego.

-Fale dźwiękowe. Moglibyśmy mieć fale dźwiękowe, mówiące coś jak kocham cię, a następnie zrobić z tego tatuaż. Lub serce, cokolwiek. – wyjaśnia Loczek, a starszy na to nuci.

-Chodźmy zrobić ten. Chcę  _kocham cię_. Zdecydowanie ten. Prosty i efektywny. – mówi Tomlinson, trzymając nadgarstek chłopaka i pocierając go. – Tutaj.

-Tak, podoba mi się to miejsce. – Harry kiwa głową, dotykając wolnego nadgarstka Louisa, delikatne kości i żyły, pocierając jego miękką skórę. – Tutaj, gdzie mogę poczuć bicie twego serca.

-Tak. – niebieskooki uśmiecha się, przyciskając usta na szyi Loczka. – Tutaj.

~

Ich miesiąc miodowy jest błogi na Hawajach przez dwa tygodnie, po ślubie w Nowym Jorku. Zdecydowali, że było to w połowie drogi między Wielką Brytanią a Kalifornią, więc to był złoty środek na zlot ich gości. Był ogromny, jak wymagał tego Louis. Nie chciał mieć małego ślubu, kiedy mógł zaprosić wszystkich, których znał, by chcieli oglądać jak poślubia człowieka, co czyniło go bardziej szczęśliwym, niż odważył się powiedzieć, że była to moda.

Obojgu udało się przez całe następne dwa tygodnie być wolnymi od proszeń i błagań. Po tym, ich następny miesiąc będzie w domu, a następne dwa rozłąką. Louis musi być w Londynie na spotkaniu na otwarciu nowego lokum w Kalifornii, a jednocześnie na konferencji prasowej w całej Europie. Harry będzie zajęty przygotowywaniem się do nowego sezonu z treningami i przed sezonem Louis tego nie rozumie. Wątpi, by Harry dostał jakąkolwiek przerwę od tego, więc bawią się jak najlepiej na Hawajach.

Podczas ich pierwszej nocy, Harry wchodzi do ich wynajętego domu, niosąc chichoczącego Louisa w stylu ślubnym. Kiedy kładzie go na miękkim łóżku rozmiaru królewskiego, rozkłada jego nogi i rozciąga go, Louis cicho mówi.

-Bez prezerwatyw. Chcę, by mój mąż dochodził we mnie za każdym razem. Możemy to zrobić? – pyta, przyciągając Harry’ego blisko szyi. Harry prycha i kiwa trochę nerwowo głową. Nigdy nie robili tego bez prezerwatyw, ale teraz, po tym jak to przetestowali i powiedzieli tak, Louis chce to zmienić. To jest piękne i słodkie i miękkie, i Louis nie chce go nigdy puszczać. Teraz, jest zbyt przyzwyczajony do życia z Harrym, by iść do tego samego łóżka i jeść wspólnie posiłki i nie chce wracać do Wielkiej Brytanii bez niego.

-Będziesz za mną tęsknić, gdy wyjadę? – pyta Louis, podczas ich ostatniej nocy na Hawajach.

-Nie, nie bardzo. Po prostu rzucę się w wir imprez tak, jak kiedyś. Prawdopodobnie rozpoczną się moje orgie, odkąd tego nie robiłem, gdy jesteśmy razem. – Harry wzrusza ramionami.

-Mm, brzmi dobrze. Prawdopodobnie wrócę po prostu do mojej kariery, gdy miałem pracę. – odpowiada Louis, splątując ich nogi pod kocami.

-Teraz martwię się, że nie żartujesz. –mówi Styles.

-Kochanie. – chichocze szatyn, całując jego obojczyk. – Żartuję. Jestem jedynym striptizerem dla ciebie.

-Boże, to był dobry dzień. – wzdycha zielonooki, wspominając czas, gdy Louis był ubrany w majtki i był striptizerem na jego dwudzieste trzecie urodziny.

-Być może, jeśli będziesz się zachowywać, kiedy mnie nie będzie, zaskoczę cię jeszcze raz. – sugeruje Tomlinson, przebiegając przez włosy Loczka.

-Postaram się co w mojej mocy. – obiecuje, bawiąc się włosami na karku chłopaka. – I tak, będę tęsknić bardziej. Nie bardzo wiem jak mam przez to przejść. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że jesteś ze mną.

-Tak, wiem. – Louis marszczy brwi. – Moje mieszkanie jest takie samotne, kiedy wracam do niego. Ale mam nadzieję, że te spotkania wypadną dobrze i zatwierdzą moje biuro w Kalifornii i będę mógł zostać z tobą. Nienawidzę tych całych podróży w tę i z powrotem, to jest męczące.

-Tak, założę się. – wzdycha Styles. – Ale myślę, że się uda. To twoja firma, wiesz? Pozwolą ci.

-Tak, wiem, ale ilość pracy, jaką trzeba podjąć, aby dostać się i ta bieganina… będę miał wywiady z wieloma ludźmi i promować nowe miejsce i kupować nowe materiały i wszystko. – mówi szatyn.

-Hej, ale masz zamiar stworzyć pracę dla ludzi, którzy naprawdę jej potrzebują, tak? To niesamowite samo w sobie. I będziesz się świetnie bawić z dekoracjami, pokochałeś to, gdy planowałeś nasz ślub i to nie będzie inne. To miejsce jest twoim dzieckiem, Lou. Wiem, że to kochasz  i wiem, że dasz Adę. – mówi Harry, całując go w czoło. – Te dwa miesiące przeminą. A potem będę miał cię całego z powrotem, i możemy być oficjalnie Panem i Panem Styles.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że namówiłeś mnie do zmiany mojego nazwiska. – Louis rumieni się, gryząc wnętrze policzka.

-Dlaczego? – szczerzy się Harold. – Louis Styles. – Teraz to prawdziwa nazwa projektanta mody. Najwyraźniej tak miało być.

-Zapisane w gwiazdach. – żartuje szatyn. – Nie, jest w porządku, tylko potrzebuję czasu, by się przyzwyczaić.

-I ten dodatkowy ciężar na palcu także zajmie trochę czasu, by się przyzwyczaić. – Harry uśmiecha się, przekręcając kawałkiem platyny wokół swojego serdecznego palca.

-Mm, brutalnie. – żartuje szatyn. – Jakoś sobie poradzimy, tak myślę.

-Musimy iść dalej. – uśmiecha się loczek. – W porządku, powinniśmy cieszyć się naszą ostatnią nocą, więc nie mówmy już o pracy.

-Rozumiem.

~

Przez dwa miesiące rozłąki nie latają do siebie.

Louis stale pracuje i ma mało wolnego czasu. Wszystko jest w gorączce i szybko, a na szczycie tego wszystkiego czuje się jak gówno. Minęły prawie dwa miesiące od czasu, gdy wrócili z podróży poślubnej, a on nie czuł się dobrze. To prawda, może po prostu bardzo tęsknił za Harrym, ale nie widział powodu, aby wymiotować codziennie rano i z nudnościami przez resztę dnia.

I teraz, stało się najgorsze.

Ma ważne spotkanie, aby przejść do tego, co planował ze swoim nowym biurem w Kalifornii i by porozmawiać o sfinansowaniu, ale Louis gardzi. Wie, że musi dobrze wyglądać dla kadry kierowniczej i wszystkich obecnych, ponieważ jest twarzą całej tej firmy.

Ma na sobie outfit jak zaplanował, aby było oficjalnie, ale nie tak bardzo, gdy przymusza się do tego. Decyduje się na czarne jeansy i marynarkę, zarzuconą na białą koszulę. Czuje się swobodnie, wiedząc co ma na sobie, ale nagle jest to koniec tego wszystkiego.

-Kurwa. – klnie głośno, próbując zmieścić się w swoje najlepsze spodnie, by je zapiąć, ale po prostu nie może. Nabrał ciała w przeciągu tych dwóch miesięcy? To nie tak, że jadł dużo, ponieważ wszystko wymiotował z powrotem. To nie wygląda tak, ale Louis może zobaczyć bardzo mały obrzęk brzucha i wszystko co chce zrobić, to zwinąć się na łóżku i płakać.  To nie jest dzień, by dowiedzieć się, że ma się coraz więcej tłuszczu. I dlaczego jest on tak kurwa emocjonalny na wszystko? Jest dorosłym mężczyzną i nie powinien płakać przez kilka dodatkowych kilogramów. Ma zamiar wziąć się w garść i przetrwać ten dzień.  Bierze agrafki i umieszcza je, aby były na cały dzień i chwyta swoje klucze.

Spotkanie jest straszne i bolesne, aby je przesiedzieć. Louis ma ochotę na siusiu przez cały dzień, i kiedy przychodzi pora lunchu, prawie wymiotuje na szklany stolik. Jedna z dziewczyn pyta czy nic mu nie jest i informuje go, że jest trochę blady, ale on kiwa głową i zapewnia ją, że nic mu nie jest.

Jest długo, ale Louis wydaje się iść tą drogą. Nie ma zbyt dużo do powiedzenia, ponieważ jego asystent ma całą listę, którą wysłał w zeszłym tygodniu o tym, że potrzebuje tego i budżetu. Nie ma argumentów i to jest łatwe. Louis wraca do swojego mieszkania z krótkim  _do widzenia_ do każdego.

Dostaje się do łóżka i zamyka oczy, czując, że nadchodzi ból głowy. Prawie chce zadzwonić do Harry’ego i pozwolić temu wszystkiemu wypłakać się, że jego spodnie nie pasują i jak często wymiotuje i jak bardzo za nim tęskni. Ale nie może zmusić się, aby zadzwonić, jest zbyt zawstydzony, ponieważ są małżeństwem od dziesięciu tygodni, a on już pozwolił mu odejść. Spanie jest lepszym planem.

~

Nie ma go w domu przez kolejny tydzień i nie wydaje się być coraz lepiej. Przybyło mu osiem kilo od czasu ślubu i czuje się obrzydliwe. To prawda, większość jest w jego brzuchu, więc ma nadzieję, że to łatwo przejdzie. Musi udać się do lekarza, ponieważ to nie wydaje się normalne. Zawsze miał trochę niedowagi, ale teraz tak szybko przybiera na wadze, że to przerażające. I mimo, że z jego chorobą jest trochę lepiej, on po prostu chce, aby to sprawdzić i czuć się bezpiecznie.

-Hej skarbie. – wita Louis, odpowiadając na połączenie.

-Hej, jak się masz? – pyta Harry.

-W porządku. – wzdycha szatyn. – Jadę do lekarza teraz.

-Lekarz? Coś nie tak? Nic nie mówiłeś.

-Po prostu nie czuję się dobrze, chcę się tylko upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku. To nie jest wielka sprawa. – mówi Tomlinson. – Po prostu szybkie sprawdzenie.

-Upewnij się, a potem do mnie zadzwoń, tak? – mówi Styles, brzmiąc niepewnie.

-Tak, pewnie, kochanie. Zadzwonię do ciebie później, okej? Powodzenia na treningu. Kocham cię.

-Ja też cię kocham. – mówi Loczek i Louis rozłącza się.

~

-Przepraszam, jestem co? – Louis prawie płacze. – Jestem w ukrytej kamerze, czy co?

-Louis, weź głęboki oddech. – zaleca lekarz. – Takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Osobiście miałem do czynienia z wieloma przypadkami w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, więc jesteś w dobrych rękach.

-Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe? – pyta speszony. – Jestem facetem. Zero narządów żeńskich.

-Cóż, niektórzy rodzą się z macicą, czasami to funkcjonuje, a czasami nie. Twoja jest, i kiedy jesteś z innym mężczyzną w… cóż, w intymny sposób, jestem pewien, że byłeś, to może się zdarzyć. Czy używasz prezerwatywy?

-Cóż, mój mąż i ja zawsze używaliśmy, ale po ślubie przestaliśmy, po tym jak się przebadaliśmy. Właśnie wróciliśmy z naszej podróży poślubnej, w zasadzie. – wyjaśnia, nieco się rumieniąc.

-Ach. - lekarz uśmiecha się. – To ma sens. Więc, jesteś w około czternastym tygodniu ciąży, więc w sumie jesteś w drugim trymestrze. Mamy zamiar uważać na resztę, ale tylko jeśli będziesz planował dobrze o siebie dbać. – mówi powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

-Och, uch, tak, będę. – Louis kiwa głową, choć jego mózg jest jak rozmyta mgiełka. – Ale, ja mieszkam w Kalifornii, zwykle. Przeprowadziłem się do mojego  męża.

-Masz tam lekarza?

-Tak, mam.

-Zadzwoń do niego, kiedy będziesz mieć okazję i wyjaśnij sytuację, by po powrocie do domu, będą mogli omówić plan na resztę ciąży.

-W porządku, dziękuję, doktorze.

-Nie ma problemu. Powodzenia dla ciebie i twojego męża. – mówi, puszczając mu oczko. Louis rumieni się jeszcze bardziej.

~

Decyduje się nie mówić Harry’emu. Naprawdę nie ma sensu, gdyż widzą się w przyszłym tygodniu. Poza tym, nie ma zbyt dużo czasu na myślenie o dziecku. Jest tak zajęty spotkaniami i wywiadami i pracą nad nową kolekcją. Zapomina o wszystkim, dopóki nie jest w domu.

Harry odbiera go na lotnisku, jego uśmiech jest jasny i szeroki, jego ramiona rozpościerają się, czekając na swojego męża, aby w nie wpadł. Louis uśmiecha się, przytulając go mocno w pasie, jego zapomniane torby są po bokach.

-Och, Boże, tęskniłem tak bardzo za tobą, kochanie. – mówi Harry w jego włosy, ściskając go mocno. – Kurwa, nie wyjeżdżaj znowu.

-Nie będę. – Louis śmieje się cicho. – Ja też tęskniłem, kochanie. Bardziej niż mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić.

-Jakoś poszło? – mówi Styles, odsuwając się w końcu od uścisku.

-Tak, świetnie, wszystko jest zamówione. Mamy wynajęte miejsce i budżet i takie tam.

-W porządku, dobrze, więc teraz możesz zostać. – uśmiecha się Loczek.

-Tak, tak myślę. – szczerzy się szatyn, całując młodszego. – Tęskniłem za tym.

-Ja też.

Louis może zobaczyć sposób w jaki Harry patrzy na jego ciało i wie, że może zobaczyć dodatkowe kilogramy. Nie komentuje tego, i Louis myśli, że nie mówienie swojemu mężowi o tym, że jest cudownie w ciąży jest najlepszym pomysłem.  Harry musi się z tym oswoić, lub może położyć się z jakimś mocnym alkoholem. Losie, Louis mógłby napić się teraz jakiegoś alkoholu.

Wszystko wydaje się być normalne w drodze powrotnej, jedzą, kiedy są w domu. Harry pomaga Louisowi rozpakować swoje ubrania, a Louis nie znajduje odpowiedniego czasu, aby powiedzieć mu o dziecku.

-Tęskniłem. – mówi Hazz, gdy leżą w ich sypialni w nocy, pcha Louisa na plecy. – Mam nadzieję, że nie byłeś złym chłopcem, gdy byłeś daleko.

Louis momentalnie wpada w panikę. On tak naprawdę nie wie czy seks jest bezpieczny dla dziecka, bo nie dowiedział się, czy powinien to jeszcze robić. Harry ma to spojrzenie, szkliste oczy i minę psa. To jest tak, że on dostaje wszystko, kiedy chce, może być szorstki i grać, pytając Louisa o kolor, i szatyn jest pewien, że to nie może być dobre dla dziecka. Plus zmęczenie po podróży jest do bani i Tomlinson prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie zasnąć.

-Chcesz się zabawić? – pyta powoli Styles, nosem przebiega po szyi chłopaka. – Zbyt długo.

-Haz, - wzdycha Louis.

-Dalej, kochanie. Minęły wieki. Nie widziałem cię przez dwa miesiące. – mówi Loczek, całując dół jego szyi.

-Nie mogę dzisiaj, kochanie. – stara się niebieskooki.

-Dlaczego nie? – pyta brunet, gryząc delikatnie jego obojczyk . – Nie tęskniłeś za mną?

-Oczywiście. – wzdycha ponownie szatyn. Opiera się na łokciach i trąca młodszego od niego, olbrzyma. – Ale ja nie mogę, okej?

-Dlaczego nie? Zawsze jesteś na to chętny. – Harry marszczy głęboko brwi.

-Jestem w ciąży, Harry.

To śmiertelna cisza przez moment, ale potem uśmiech wpełza na twarz Harry’ego.

-Nie bawisz się ze mną, prawda?

-Nie, nie, mówię poważnie. To dlatego jestem teraz taki gruby.

-Pomyślałem, że mogłeś przybrać trochę na wadze. – Styles wzrusza ramionami, kładąc rękę na pulchnym brzuszku chłopaka.

-Osiem kilo, Harry. Przytyłem osiem kilo. – focha się szatyn.

-Hej. - Hazz marszczy brwi. – Miałeś przytyć, Louis. Masz nasze dziecko. Zawsze słyszałem, że to się zdarza, ale… nigdy nie myślałem, że to może przydarzyć się nam.

-Jesteś z tego powodu szczęśliwy, prawda? – pyta niepewnie chłopak.

-Co? Oczywiście. Nie przypominasz sobie naszej niezręcznej rozmowy o dzieciach? Miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem. I teraz to będzie nasze dziecko, bez adopcji czy coś takiego. To będzie troszkę mnie i troszkę ciebie. To… to szaleństwo, naprawdę. – śmieje się Loczek. – Nie mogę nawet ogarnąć tego w głowie.

-Tak, ja też. – chichocze szatyn. – Nie mam w sumie pojęcia o ciąży i w zasadzie jestem w drugim trymestrze. Czekałem zbyt długo, aby to sprawdzić, ponieważ myślałem, że to nic, a teraz mamy z tym dużo roboty.

-Tak, mamy, ale możemy z tego zrobić zespół.

-Musimy powiedzieć wszystkim . –mówi Louis, po kilku chwilach. – Jak, naszym rodzinom i przyjaciołom.

-Powinniśmy prawdopodobnie zrobić ogłoszenie prasowe o tym. Dla bezpieczeństwa i takie rzeczy. Więc nie będą robić paskudnych pogłosek o tym, że jesteś gruby czy coś. I prawdopodobnie powinienem powiedzieć drużynie.

-Chaotycznie, jak zawsze. – chichocze Tomlinson. – Powiemy im, nie martw się. Jedna rzecz, kochanie. Ale myślę, że konferencja mogłaby być po tym, jak nasze rodziny dowiedzą się.

-Tak, to dobry pomysł. Nie chcę żeby inni byli zbyt blisko ciebie  a ja nie mogę być z tobą przez cały czas, niestety.

-Jestem dużym chłopcem, poradzę sobie sam. – mówi szatyn. – Ale to słodkie, w każdym razie. Uporajmy się z tym.

-Jak to jest? Cała ta rzecz w ciąży? Czy to dziwne? Czujesz się dobrze? – pyta Hazz, zadając pytanie za pytaniem.

-Mam nadzieję, że dziecko nie będzie miało tej twojej chaotycznej cechy. – Louis uśmiecha się czule. – To znaczy, to trochę dziwne, myśl, że jest życie wewnątrz mnie. To naprawdę przerażające, ponieważ czuję się tak bardzo odpowiedzialny, wiesz? Ale czułem się dobrze, jestem zirytowany moją wagą. Nic już na mnie nie pasuje, ubierałem obrzydliwe swetry i nic nie pasowało.

-Pójdziemy na zakupy. – obiecuje Styles. – Mogę zobaczyć?

-Co?

-Twój brzuch. – pyta Loczek, nawet nie mrugając, a to z pewnością zajmie trochę przyzwyczajenia.

-Och, tak, oczywiście. Kochanie, jesteśmy małżeństwem. – śmieje się szatyn. – Naprawdę nie musisz pytać.

-Nie chcę tego wykorzystywać  - Harry uśmiecha się do niego. Podciąga koszulkę chłopaka d góry i widzi mały, pulchny brzuszek. To naprawdę nie wygląda jak tłuszcz, gdy jest nagie, zbyt twarde i zgrabne. Harry kładzie na nim ręce i czuje delikatną skórę, rozciągającą się na zewnątrz. – Takie dziwne. Mała rzecz jest w tobie.

-I chociaż raz nie jest to twój kutas. – mruga Louis.

-Co, jeśli dziecko może cię słyszeć? – śmieje się Styles.

-Przede wszystkim, to czternasty tydzień, wątpię, że ma jeszcze uszy. Po drugie, nie sądzę, że wie co oznacza kutas.

-Cóż. – Harry wydyma wargi. – Przepraszam.

-Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj, okej?

Harry uśmiecha się i pochyla, chwytając dolną wargę Louisa między swoją. Są jak prawdziwa rodzina teraz; im bardziej jego brzuch przybiera na wadze, tym szybciej będą razem rodziną.

~

-Jaki masz problem? – pyta Harry, zatrzaskując drzwi. – Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz?

-Jaki jest mój problem? – Louis prawie krzyczy. – Moim problemem jest, że staję się gruby i obrzydliwy! Jestem kompletnym dziwakiem! Ilu mężczyzn w ciąży widziałeś, idących ulicą jak walec? To będzie wyglądać jak coś pieprzonego dla ludzi, którzy nie znają się na tym lepiej! Czy to nie jest fair, że w ogóle nie cierpisz z tego powodu!

-Poślubiłem cię, czy to nie jest dość wystarczającym cierpieniem? – warczy Harry, a kiedy twarz szatyna opada, Harry natychmiast mięknie. – Nie miałem na myśli tego w ten sposób. Miałem na myśli – kurwa, ostatnio jesteś zbyt irracjonalny i nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Jesteś w domu, ile, dwa tygodnie? I byłeś nieszczęśliwy i czuję, że to wszystko mija wina.

-Ponieważ tak jest! – krzyczy Louis. – Ty mi to zrobiłeś! I teraz jestem trochę jak wybryk natury z pieprzoną macicą! I teraz muszę nosić dziecko jak pieprzona dziewczyna!

-Powiedziałeś, że chcesz dzieci. – mówi cicho Harry. – I to brzmi jakbyś… nie chciał tego.

-Nie powiedziałem tak. – mówi Tomlinson. – Kocham to dziecko. Ale to niesprawiedliwe, że muszę być dziwakiem, kiedy idę na spacer i wszystko jest normalne.

-Sprawiedliwe czy nie, stało się, Louis. Co chcesz żebym zrobił, co? O co mnie prosisz? Ukryć cię aż do porodu, a potem powiedzieć wszystkim, że jest adoptowane lub mieliśmy surogatkę? Dobry pomysł, po prostu nie wychodź z domu w ciągu najbliższych sześciu miesięcy, a my przywieziemy lekarza, by odebrał poród, okej?

-Zamknij się. – mówi wolno szatyn. – Przestań. To nie jest to, co powiedziałem.

-Więc co chcesz powiedzieć? Przeliteruj to dla mnie lub cokolwiek! – Harry głośno jęczy.

-Nie wiem, okej? Wiem, że to jest do bani! Jest do bani i nie mieszczę się w żadne moje ubrania. To jest do bani, ponieważ chcę jeść niezdrowe jedzenie i rzeczy, do których byłem przyzwyczajony i wymiotuję teraz. To do bani, że wyglądasz tak gorąco jak kiedyś, a ja jestem obrzydliwy. Jestem nawet zawstydzony być  półnagim blisko ciebie, a co dopiero nagim. Moje biodra są szersze, moja twarz jest bardziej okrągła, a mój brzuch jest ogromny. Wszystko jest do bani, okej?! – Louis płacze, siedząc na kanapie i zanosząc się szlochem. Harry obserwuje go przez chwilę i widzi jak jego ramiona unoszą się, a ciało zamyka się w sobie. To bolesne, by na to patrzeć, w zasadzie. Harry jest od razu obok Louisa i kładzie rękę na jego plecach, robiąc kółeczka.

-Hej, Lou, cii. – mruczy Styles. – Louis, możesz na mnie spojrzeć?

-Nie.

-Proszę? Chcę o tym porozmawiać, okej? – mówi Loczek, miękkim głosem.

-Cóż, ja nie. – warczy szatyn.

-Nic lepszego się nie wydarzy, jeśli będziesz zachowywać się jak teraz. Jesteśmy małżeństwem, co oznacza, że musimy się ze sobą komunikować. Musimy ze sobą rozmawiać, kiedy coś nam przeszkadza. Nie możemy trzymać tego wszystkiego w środku. Masz nasze dziecko, Louis. Musimy o tym rozmawiać.

-Więc rozmawiajmy. – mówi Tomlinson, opadając na kanapę i patrząc na swój rosnący brzuch. Jest spocony i ma na sobie koszulkę udając, że go nie rozszerza jak balon, ale czuje to.

-W porządku, dobrze. Jesteś teraz w ciąży, i nic nie możemy na to poradzić. Nosisz w sobie inne życie, to jest poważne, okej? Coś rośnie wewnątrz twojego brzucha, coś co zrobiliśmy razem i wkrótce będzie to mała osoba. Tak, faktem jest, że będziesz przybierać na wadze. Ale kiedy to się skończy, stracisz kilogramy i będziemy rodzicami. Będziemy mieć dziecko i kochać je i troszczyć się o nie. Będziemy obserwować jak rośnie. Będziemy uczyć je mówić i mówić i bezwarunkowo kochać. Nie wiem jak ty, ale to brzmi niewiarygodnie. Czy wiesz jak ciężko jest dla tej samej płci, które nie mogą mieć dziecka z jakiegoś powodu? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jakim szczęśliwcem jesteś, że możesz mieć dziecko, kiedy tylko chcesz, podczas gdy niektórzy nigdy nie będą go mieć? Rozważałeś to, Louis? – mówi Styles, starając się być delikatny.

-Nie. – szepcze chłopak. – Nie.

-Będziemy tatusiami. I ta ciąża może być ciężka, wiem to. Będą większe zmiany, a twoje ciało będzie się zmieniać, ale zawsze będę cię kochać i zawsze będę uważać cię za atrakcyjnego. Myślę, że wyglądasz uroczo, naprawdę. Jesteś teraz tak zaokrąglony, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i wiem, że zrobiłem to tobie. Teraz… jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz tego robić… masz moją zgodę na przerwanie ciąży. Nie zamierzam zmuszać cię do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chcesz. To twoje ciało, nie moje. Możemy podwiązać jajowody lub zawsze używać prezerwatyw lub cokolwiek chcesz i po prostu rozejrzeć się za adopcją lub zastępczym macierzyństwem lub zamiast tego, za surogatką. To dla ciebie. – mówi Harry, zbierając włosy z twarzy Louisa. – Ale nieważne co wybierzesz, kocham cię i nie będę zły.

-Chcę tego. – mówi Louis. – Ja.. ja nie zamierzam… nie, nie  mógłbym tego zrobić. Kocham je tak bardzo, Harry. To mały grejpfrut i kocham je tak bardzo. Jestem po prostu… jestem samolubny, okej? Nie myślałem o niczym poza moim ciałem i co ludzie o mnie myślą.

-Jeśli ludzie nie przyjmą tego, mogą spierdalać, ponieważ to nasze życie. Nie możesz zadowolić wszystkich. Twoje szczęście jest na pierwszym miejscu. – mówi stanowczo Harry.

-Tak, wiem, przepraszam. Chcę tego, okej. Chcę mieć z tobą dziecko. Chcę jak najwięcej dzieci, jeśli chcesz. Będę zachodzić w ciążę przez resztę mojego życia, jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwy. – mówi Louis, jego głos jest zachrypnięty.  

-Z nami okej? – pyta Harry, jego ręka znajduje zaokrąglenie na brzuchu Louisa i głaszcze.

-Jesteśmy idealni. Przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyczałem. Nie chciałem. Hormony, te rzeczy, wiesz. – Louis rumieni się.

-Nie wstydź się tego, Louis. To jest dar i powinieneś to przyjąć. Są ludzie, którzy zabijają się o to, co ty masz.

-Masz rację. – mówi cicho szatyn, kładąc dłoń na dłoni Harry’ego. – To jest nasz mały cud.

Tej nocy, kiedy są zwinięci w łóżku, zimne stopy Louisa owinięte są wokół nóg Harry’ego. Louis mówi tak cicho, że Harry prawie przegapia to.

-Może… mógłbym być surogatką dla par tej samej płci.

-Jeśli chcesz. – mówi ostrożnie Styles. – Będę wspierać cię. To poważna decyzja.

-Tak, tak, to jest… daleka przyszłość, ale jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze… byłoby miło, by pomóc, wiesz? To niesamowite uczucie, dać parze coś, czego oboje nie mogą mieć, dać im prawdziwą rodzinę. – Louis szepcze w zamyśleniu.

-To byłoby naprawdę miłe, Lou. – Harry zgadza się z małym uśmiechem. – Prześpij się, kochanie.

~

-Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie. – mówi Harry do mikrofonu, trzymając rękę Louisa na stole i uśmiechając się uprzejmie do wszystkich reporterów i dziennikarzy, że pojawił się na konferencji prasowej. Robi się cicho, jak gdyby czekali, aby mogli usłyszeć, że ta dwójka przejęła świat. Powiedzieli swoim rodzinom kilka dni po powrocie Louisa do domu i przyjęli to dobrze. Ich matki płakały, i Gemma miała nadzieję, że będzie to dziewczynka. Louis kocha ją, gdy o tym pomyśli. Ona jest niesamowita i jest taki szczęśliwy, że może mieć ją jako szwagierkę.

Louis również uśmiecha się, wykrzesując z siebie ciepło.

-Mój mąż i ja chcieliśmy ogłosić coś publicznie, by nie było żadnych pomyłek czy rozprzestrzeniających się pogłosek. Louis jest w ciąży i będziemy bardzo wdzięczni, jeśli będziemy mogli mieć trochę prywatności w tym czasie. To nie jest bezpieczne, by być agresywnym, bo po prostu jesteśmy normalnymi ludźmi. Proszę uszanować nasze życzenia. – Harry mówi to tak dobrze, myśli Louis. To dlatego zawsze jest tym, który dba o takie rzeczy jak ta, nawet dla zespołu. Harry jest lepszy ze słowami niż Louis.

-Jakieś pytania? – pyta niepewnie szatyn. Kobieta odzywa się i uśmiecha się do nich.

-Chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

-Tak naprawdę jeszcze nie wiemy, - Louis śmieje się. Nie może uwierzyć, że to pierwsze pytanie, o jakie spytała. Naprawdę bał się. To jest miłe, w sumie. Potrafi poradzić sobie z pytaniami. – Nie będziemy wiedzieli przez kilka tygodni.

-Tak? – Harry mówi do innego człowieka.

-Louis, wiemy, że zmieniłeś swoje nazwisko, ale co się stanie z twoją kolekcją? Pozostanie jako Tomlinson?

Louis jest szczerze zdumiony, ponieważ ciąża nie jest dla nich wielką sprawą. – Uch, myślę, że zatrzymam ją jako Tomlinson, ale mam zamiar stworzyć inną kolekcję jako Styles.

-Czy to będzie kolekcja macierzyńska? – pyta inna kobieta.

-Och, wow, nawet o tym nie myślałem. – śmieje się. – To w zasadzie genialne. Jestem pewien, że Harry nie pozwoli mi nic zrobić przez kilka najbliższych tygodni, więc będę miał dużo czasu, aby nad tym pomyśleć. Odkąd żadne z moich ubrań nie pasuje, będę musiał pomyśleć.

-Jestem pewna, że zostanie dobrze przyjęta. Nie ma zbyt wiele kolekcji macierzyńskich, to atrakcyjne. – mówi inna kobieta, jest w ciąży. – Byłoby miło mieć wygodne ubrania, które ludzie naprawdę chcą nosić. Czasami, by ubrać je na noc lub na jakieś wieczorne wyjścia.

Harry daje mały uśmiech Louisowi i ściska jego rękę.

-Czy drużyna wie o dziecku? – pyta mężczyzna Harolda.

-Dowiedzą się. – Styles śmieje się. – Chcieliśmy najpierw to ogłosić, a potem mam zamiar porozmawiać z każdym z nich później. Oni wszyscy wspierają mnie i moje małżeństwo. Wszystkie dziewczyny kochają Louisa, więc nie ma wątpliwości, że to będzie niesamowite.

-Czy myślisz, że cokolwiek się zmieni? – pyta ten sam mężczyzna.

-Oczywiście. – mówi Louis, wyprzedzając Loczka. – To jest inne życie i to jest nasze pierwsze dziecko. Rozmawialiśmy o dzieciach i to jest to, czego chcieliśmy. Nie planowaliśmy tego w ten sposób, ale cieszymy się. To sprawia, że jest to dla nas łatwiejsze, na dłuższą metę. Między Harrym a mną, myślę, że będzie z nami w porządku. To może nas zmienić, ale uczyni nas silniejszymi.

-Co Louis powiedział. – szczerzy się Hazz.

~

-Czy wasza dwójka ma zamiar dowiedzieć się płci dziecka?- pyta Paula.

-Nie mogę się doczekać aż się dowiem. – Louis śmieje się. – I zdecydowanie chcę wiedzieć.  Harry też chce, więc we wtorek idę na USG.

-Jestem tak bardzo szczęśliwa dla waszej dwójki. – Lucy uśmiecha się. – Masz zamiar zaprojektować małe ubrania dla dzieci?

-Prawdopodobnie. – Louis śmieje się czule. – Będę zajęty.

-Jak Harry ma się w tej całej sprawie? – pyta Paula.

-Jest niesamowity, szczerze. Jest taki w tym dobry i wiem, że będzie najlepszym ojcem. – mówi Louis.  Zawsze myśli o tym jak Harry biega wokół z małym chłopcem, ucząc go wszystkiego o piłce nożnej i  rzucaniu piłki do przodu. Lub bawieniu się lalkami z małą dziewczynką, pozwalając jej być królową, jeśli zechce. Jest tak dobry dla niemowlęcej wypukłości szatyna, całuje go i wciera krem, aby zapobiec rozstępom. Jego oczy zawsze się świecą, gdy rozmawiają o imionach dla dziecka lub tematach o przedszkolu. Będzie świetny, Louis wie to.

~

Harry wchodzi do szatni w środę rano, wszyscy jego koledzy z drużyny są cicho i obserwują go wyczekująco.

-Bliźnięta, chłopcy! – krzyczy Harry.

Wszyscy faceci wpadają w okrzyki i wyją, rzucając się na Harry’ego i przytulając go. Loczek czuje jak jego klatka pulsuje z miłości jaką ma dla swojej wspierającej go drużyny i jego ciężarnego męża i małych chłopców, będących wkrótce w jego życiu.

-W porządku, zakład skończony, ponieważ to bliźniaki! – krzyczą niektórzy.

-Kurwa nie, Niall! Ludzie, którzy założyli się, że będzie to chłopak liczy się podwójnie! – odpowiada Tyler.

-Jesteście takimi idiotami. – Harry śmieje się. – Ale Tyler prawdopodobnie ma rację.

-Och, pieprz się, Harry! – odpowiada z powrotem Niall.

~

 -Jesteś pewien, że chcesz iść, kochanie? Wiem, że wszystko cię boli. – mówi Harry, pocierając dolne części pleców Louisa, podczas gdy on blenduje białkowy koktajl dla niego.

-Tak, chcę przyjść. Nie boli mnie, tylko troszkę jestem obolały. Mogę powiedzieć, że będą za parę dni, tylko czekają na odpowiedni moment. – wzdycha Louis. – Obiecałem Lucy, że tam będę. Ona pomaga mi zorganizować jakiś materiał na następny pokaz.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż ciężko pracujesz, kiedy jesteś w ciąży, Lou. Jesteś niemożliwy. – mówi Styles, całując jego ramię.

-Tylko zajęty, to wszystko. Nie chcę się nudzić. – szatyn wzrusza ramionami, zakręcając korek na butelce chłopaka i przekazując mu ją. – Te są obrzydliwe, tak przy okazji.

-Mówisz to ciągle przez trzy lata. – szczerzy się Loczek. – To jest dla mnie dobre. Pomaga mi w meczu.

-Wszystko, co ma znaczenie. – mówi Louis, całując kącik jego ust. – Chodź, powinniśmy być na stadionie, zanim zrobi się późno.

Idą do samochodu, ręka w rękę i Harry pomaga wsiąść chłopakowi do Range Rovera.

-Jezu, potrzebujemy mniejszego samochodu. Albo ja muszę być znowu mniejszy. – wzdycha Tomlinson, starając się ułożyć wygodnie.

-Wkrótce. – Harry uśmiecha się, całując go w policzek.

Kiedy są na stadionie, Harry musi pomóc Louisowi wyjść, co jest dobre, okej, Louis naprawdę się nie nudzi, trzeba przyznać. Idą na stadion i Harry przenosi go przez całą drogę aż na trybuny, by upewnić się, że jest z nim w porządku. Pomaga mu usiąść, na co Louis przewraca na niego oczami.

-Kochanie, czuję się dobrze, okej? Nie chcę żebyś się spóźnił. – mówi Lou.

-Zrozumieją. Wiedzą, że jesteś blisko terminu i potrzebuję być tutaj z tobą. Jesteś moim mężem, Lou. Muszę dbać o ciebie. – powiedział cicho Loczek, odsuwając jego włosy do tyłu i całując go w czoło. Louis uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie.

-Okej. Kocham cię. Powodzenia. – mówi szatyn.

-Kocham cię, nawet bardziej. – Hazz szczerzy się, całując go delikatnie. – Zobaczymy się później.

Harry daje mu jeden pocałunek w czoło i dwa na jego brzuchu, mruga do niego i macha, zanim odchodzi. Lucy siedzi obok Louisa i bierze go za rękę, uśmiechając się do niego i kładąc rękę na brzuchu.

-Jesteś blisko, prawda? – pyta.

-Bardzo. Jestem gotowy na poród lada dzień. Mój termin jest pod koniec tygodnia, ale nie wiem czy tak będzie. Chłopcy już chcą się wydostać. – chichocze szatyn, kładąc swoją dłoń na brzuchu. Oboje są tak aktywni, nigdy nie są  spokojni. Są tacy jak Harry, myśli Louis.

Tomlinson jest taki wdzięczny, że teraz rozumie ten sport, aby mógł prawidłowo dopingować swojego męża. Do przerwy jest remis, a stres jest. Wszyscy krzyczą i wrzeszczą, wyzywają się, dodając zachęty.

-Dalej, Haz. – mamrocze do siebie niebieskooki. – Bierz tę piłkę.

Kiedyś myślał, że ten sport był taki głupi i bezsensu, ale teraz gdy jego mąż gra i jest jednym z najlepszych w kraju, nauczył się z tym żyć. Lubi widzieć Harry’ego w rankingu stu najlepszych graczy roku lub widząc jego imię w lidze piłkarskiej. Utworzył nawet swój własny zespół, z Harrym jako atakującym.

Ostatnie trzydzieści sekund jest niemal bezgłośne na trybunach, biorąc pod uwagę, że był nadal remis z Packersami. Louis trzymał się za brzuch, wstając, by obserwować akcję, mimo, że jego bóle wracały i stopy były obolałe. Harry dostaje piłkę i biegnie, zgrabnie manewrując wokół innych graczy. Jest taki szybki z nogami i elegancki na boisku, że jest to niesamowite. Robi to, sprawia, że jest blisko pola i uderza piłką. Wyrzuca ręce w powietrze a tłum krzyczy. Trybuny skandują  _Styles, Styles, Styles_  i Louis chce kibicować z nimi, chce, ale to nie jest dobry czas na to.

-Lucy. – mówi ostrożnie Louis, chwytając się mocno za brzuch, ciężko oddychając. – Potrzebuję Harry’ego.

-Jest świetny, wiem! Ale myślę, że musi jeszcze skończyć kilka ostatnich sekund gry, zanim oboje będziecie świętować. – mruga.

-Odeszły mi wody.

-Och, och! Dobra, uch, dobrze. Chodźmy na dół na parking i ktoś przyprowadzi Harry’ego, okej? – mówi spokojnie Lucy, trzymając rękę chłopaka i prowadząc go. Jedna z innych żon, Casey podbiega.

-Czy wszystko w porządku? – pyta.

-Louis rodzi. – mówi Lucy. – hej! Ty jesteś pielęgniarką!

-Jestem. – Casey śmieje się trochę. – Idźmy z nim na dół najpierw i sprawdzę wszystko, podczas gdy ty pójdziesz po Harry’ego.

-Okej. – Lucy kiwa głową. Pomagają Louisowi iść na dół, na parking i Louis już w zasadzie płacze. On jeszcze kurwa nigdy nie płakał, i teraz to robi, łka jak dziecko. Casey podstawia mu krzesło, aby usiadł, podczas gdy Lucy biegnie po Stylesa. Zaczyna mierzyć czas skurczom szatyna i trzyma jego ręce.

-Oddychaj, Harry zaraz tu będzie.

-O Boże, to boli, to boli, to boli. – szlocha Tomlinson.

-Wiem, ale wkrótce twoi chłopcy będą tutaj, okej? Będziesz tatusiem. – uspokaja Casey.

-To nie działa! – krzyczy. – Kurwa, gdzie jest do cholery mój mąż?

-Jestem tutaj, jestem tutaj! – woła Hazz, biegnie jakby nie robił tego przez ostatnie trzy godziny. – Kurwa, przepraszam, że nie byłem tam, ale zabierzemy cię do szpitala, okej?

-Prawdopodobnie zabiorą go do sekcji C, zanim coś ruszy. – powiedziała Casey do Harolda.

-Okej, dzięki, Cas. – mówi Styles, biorąc szatyna w swoje ręce.

-Postaw mnie! Otrzymałem dość dużo tej żenującej wagi i nie obchodzi mnie to, że się odsłoni i w ogóle nie czuję się komfortowo! – płacze Louis.

-Zamknij się, Louis. – mówi spokojnie Harry.

-O mój Boże! Zabierz je, zabierz je! – krzyczy. – Ja pierdolę co do kurwy, dlaczego to tak boli. Dlaczego to przydarzyło się mnie. Zamierzam kurwa umrzeć.

-Nie umrzesz. – mówi brunet, otwierając drzwi od samochodu i kładąc chłopaka na miejscu pasażera. – To się skończy, zanim się zorientujesz.

-Potrzebuję tabletki. – skomle Louis. – Tak wiele tabletek.

-Tak, okej, pewnie. – Harry kiwa głową, gdy dostaje się na miejsce kierowcy i uruchamia auto.

Na szczęście, pielęgniarki zabrały Tomlinsona od razu i przygotowały go na zabieg, dając Stylesowi trochę czasu, aby zebrał myśli. Wszystko jest teraz zbyt realne. W mniej niż dwie godziny będzie odpowiedzialny za dwa dodatkowe życia. Jak to kurwa pogodzić?

-Panie Styles, Louis jest już gotowy. – mówi pielęgniarka z uśmiechem. Loczek kiwa głową trochę otępiały, idzie za nią do pokoju. Louis wygląda na o wiele spokojniejszego niż wcześniej i to jest dość oczywiste, ponieważ podano mu leki na ból.

-Hej, kochanie. Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Harry, kucając obok niego i pocierając jego policzek.

-Bywało lepiej. – przyznaje. – Ale, nic z tym nie zrobimy.

-Czujesz się jakbyś był trochę na haju, kochanie? – dokucza Loczek.

-Mooooże. - mówi Louis. – Będziemy mieć dzieci, Hazza!

-Tak, będziemy. – śmieje się brunet. – Dwójkę, na chwilę obecną.

-Być może więcej później. – Louis kiwa głową. – Więcej dzieci z moim kochaniem.

-Czy to jest normalne? – pyta Styles pielęgniarki.

-Całkowicie. Nie wydawał się dobrze radzić z bólem, więc pomyśleliśmy, że może mocniejsze leki pomogą. – wyjaśnia.

-Nie, nie radzi sobie dobrze z bólem. – śmieje się cicho brunet. Louis zawsze marudzi, czy przetnie się papierem lub uderzy w kolano i trochę go boli, prawdopodobnie teraz jest tego przeciwieństwem.

-Jesteśmy gotowi, by zaczynać. – zapowiada lekarz szatyna. – Louis, jesteś gotowy?

-Czy on będzie to pamiętać? – pyta Hazz.

-Tak, będzie. – mówi pielęgniarka. – Jest trochę odurzony, ale to nie będzie tak, że straci przytomność.

-Dobrze.

Harry trzyma rękę Louisa, obserwuje w zachwycie i obrzydzeniu po drugiej stronie. To jest krwawe i brutalne, ale potem małe dziecko jest wyciągnięte z łona Louisa, płaczące i krzyczące i serce Harry’ego jest w jego gardle.

-Louis, to nasz chłopczyk. – mruczy Styles. – O mój Boże, on tu jest.

-A co z drugim? – pyta szatyn, i wydaje się być trochę trzeźwy.

-Wciąż tam, nadchodzi. – uspokaja go Loczek. Drugie dziecko przychodzi po chwili, jest w krwi i piękne jak pierwsze dziecko. Oboje są czyszczeni i sprawdzani i twarz Tomlinsona jest nie do odczytania.

-Hej, w porządku, kochanie? – pyta cicho brunet.

-Tak, tak, tylko… jestem zaskoczony, to wszystko. Chcę ich potrzymać.

-Są w drodze. – Hazz szczerzy się do dwóch pielęgniarek, które przynoszą dwa małe zawiniątka dla nich.

-Oto i oni. – mówi radośnie jedna z nich, wręczając jedno dziecko Louisowi, podczas gdy druga oddaje drugie Harry’emu.

-Tak, więc ten jest pierwszy. – Harry uśmiecha się. – Najśliczniejsze dzieci wszech czasów.

-Sądzę, że masz rację. – zgadza się Tomlinson, płacząc. – Cześć, skarbie. Jest ci zimno, kochanie? Czy brzuszek tatusia jest miły i ciepły dla ciebie?

-Zgaduję. – grucha Harry. – Tatuś obdarzył się dobrą opieką, co? Zamierzasz otworzyć oczka i zobaczyć tatusia i jakiego koloru je masz? Chcesz zobaczyć jak wygląda tatuś i tata?

-Myślę, że są zbyt oszołomieni. – chichocze Louis. – Jest taki mały. Aw, nie chciałeś wychodzić, prawda, cukiereczku? Myślałeś, że to zrobiłeś, ale teraz pewnie nad tym ubolewasz, co?

-Też chciałbym pozostać wewnątrz tatusia. – szczerzy się Styles, puszczając oczko do Tomlinsona.

-Proszę, nie chcę niczego we mnie przez dłuższy czas. – fuka chłopak.

-Macie już imiona? – pyta grzecznie pielęgniarka.

-Tak. – Harry uśmiecha się, ukazując swoje dołeczki. – Ten jest Joshua Alexander, a ten jest Lucas Noah.

-Piękne imiona dla pięknych chłopców. – uśmiecha się, pisząc dla nich bransoletki i zakładając na ich małe nadgarstki i Louis ponownie płacze.

-Są tacy mali. Nie czuli się tacy w moim brzuchu. – Louis śmieje się.

-Mamy zamiar przenieść cię do sali pooperacyjnej, teraz, Louis czy to w porządku?

-Tak, dziękuję. – odpowiada.

-Musimy zabrać dzieci do pielęgniarek na chwilę, okej? – pyta cicho, a szatynowi przybywa nowych łez. Pieprzone hormony.

-Musicie? Na pewno? – pyta, jego dolna warga drży. – Właśnie ich dostałem.

-Przyniesiemy ci ich na porę karmienia. – obiecuje. – Zamierzasz ich nakarmić?

-Och, um, tak, mogę spróbować. – rumieni się nieco, spoglądając na Harry’ego, który kiwa głową do niego. Jego sutki są takie delikatne i spuchnięte. Zawsze słyszał, że karmienie piersią utrzymuje wagę dziecka, więc ma zamiar dać temu szansę. Jest gotowy, by mieć z powrotem swoją figurę, wielkie dzięki.

-W porządku, wrócimy później. – uśmiecha się delikatnie, umieszczając dzieci w małych łóżeczkach, zabierając ich.

Louis jest doprowadzony do sali pooperacyjnej i Harry pomaga mu ułożyć się wygodnie, dając mu poduszkę z domu, na którą sam szatyn nalegał, by ją spakować. Harry, widząc jak jego oczy opadają, wyczerpanie bierze nad nim górę.

-Byłeś świetny, Lou. – mówi cicho Styles, siedząc obok niego w fotelu i trzymając go za rękę. – Mamy teraz dwójkę małych chłopców. Dwójkę dzieci, by je trzymać i kochać. Jesteśmy rodzicami.

-Dziwne, nie? – mówi zmęczonym głosem niebieskooki. – Podobnie jak dziś rano, byliby po prostu rzeczą. Nie mając twarzy lub realnego miejsca a teraz… teraz są tutaj.

-Tak, wiem. To trochę szalone. Byliśmy we dwóch, a teraz wracamy do domu we czwórkę.

-Cieszę się, że to zrobiliśmy. – mówi Louis, jego oczy zamykają się. – I mógłbym zrobić to jeszcze raz, wiesz. Dla nas i dla kogoś innego. Cokolwiek nastąpi wcześniej, tak sądzę.

-Nie mogę się doczekać. – szczerzy się Styles,  całując kostki chłopaka. – Śpij, kochanie. Jestem pewien, że gdy się obudzisz, nasi chłopcy tutaj będą.

-Nasi chłopcy. – Louis uśmiecha się, wzdychając szczęśliwie.

~

-Widzisz to jak się grzebią?! Ten zespół jest przerażający! Ugh, daj spokój, tato, możesz to zrobić. – mówił Louis. Jest w ich sypialni z dziećmi obok niego i ceruje dziurę w jednym ze swetrów Harry’ego, okulary zjeżdżają mu na nosie. Dzieci leżą na poduszkach, bawią się jakimiś zabawkami, które Louis położył obok nich.

To stało się teraz jego życiem. Patrzy na Harry’ego w telewizji, podczas opieki nad dziećmi i pracy pracuje nad projektami lub szyje rzeczy dla Stylesa. Dzieci są zbyt młode, aby bawiły się w coś innego, więc Louis zostaje z nimi w domu, dopóki nie będą wystarczająco duże. Mają tylko siedem miesięcy i szatyn nadal karmi je piersią i nie uważa, że to świetny wiek do wprowadzenia ich w grę piłki nożnej.

-Chłopcy, jesteście zmęczeni? Tatuś jest wyczerpany. Ale obiecałem tacie, że będziemy oglądać ten mecz. – ziewa, kończąc szycie i składa sweter, kładąc go na swoich kolanach. – Może wasza dwójka powinna się zdrzemnąć.

Louis podnosi ich i umieszcza na klatce piersiowej, kojąc ich dół pleców rękoma. Zamykają natychmiast oczy w ramionach swojego tatusia i Louis znowu ziewa, całując ich w czoło.

-Jesteście tacy słodcy. – szepcze Tomlinson. – Wyglądacie jak tata i ja, wiecie. Tata jest świetny, co? Wyglądacie tak jak on. On lubi was tak bardzo, nie martwcie się. Oboje jesteśmy szaleni na waszym punkcie. Jesteście wszystkim o czym rozmawiamy. Może tatuś się zdrzemnie. Obiecacie, że nie powiecie tacie, okej?

Louis jak jest gasnące światło w ciągu kilku minut, trzyma chłopców śpiących w jego ramionach. Nie miał zbyt dużo wolnego czasu, ponieważ urodził dzieci, co oznaczało mniej czasu na spanie. Nienawidzi karmić z  butelek, bo to trwa tak długo i boli, by ich tak karmić, a on zawsze zapomina, by zrobić więcej, więc zwykle po prostu budzi się z nimi, aby je nakarmić, a Harry nie może zrobić tego samego. Louis opanował sztukę karmienia ich obu w tym samym czasie, który działa wspaniale dla niego. Wydaje się, że to coś w sam raz na naukę dla rodzica.

Później, w nocy Harry wraca do domu i jest obładowany torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. Otwiera drzwi do ich sypialni i stwierdza, że ego chłopcy śpią, telewizor cicho gra, którego Louis nie wyłączył. Harry uśmiecha się. Kładąc swoją torbę i odnajduje swój sweter na łóżku, dziura jest zacerowana. Wczołguje się na łóżko tak cicho jak tylko może, układając ręce wokół swoich dzieci. Louis powoli otwiera oczy, mrużąc je do swojego męża.

-Jesteś w domu. – szepcze szatyn głosem zmęczonym i pełnym snu.

-Właśnie prze-Harry szepcze z powrotem. – Przegraliśmy.

-Och, przykro mi, kochanie. – mówi Tomlinson. – Byłeś dobry, z tego co patrzyłem. Nie mogłem nawet utrzymać otwartych oczu. Chłopcy też byli zmęczeni.

-Tak, założę się, że tak. Całe to ich zajmowanie się jest męczące. – Harry czule żartuje.

-Zdecydowanie. – Louis szczerzy się. – Widziałeś, że twój sweter miał dziurę?

-Tak, widziałem, dziękuję kochanie.

-Proszę. – szatyn uśmiecha się ze zmęczeniem. – Zamierzam ich wkrótce nakarmić.

-Przygotowałeś butelki?

-Nie. – wzdycha niebieskooki. – Nienawidzę tego. Po prostu z nimi skończyłem. Będą trochę smutni, wiesz?

-Tak, jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony. – zgadza się brunet, pocierając rękę Louisa, która była na plecach Joshui.

-Rosną już tak szybko. Chcę więcej. – szepcze szatyn.

-Tak? – szczerzy się Loczek. – Chcesz zrobić to jeszcze raz?

-Tak, myślę, że chcę tego, naprawdę. – Louis uśmiecha się łagodnie.

-Dobrze, ponieważ też chcę więcej. – Harry tuli ich bliżej. Są cicho przez całe trzy minuty, gdy Lucas budzi się, jęcząc i płacząc na karmienie. Jego płacz budzi Joshuę i też zaczyna płakać, a Louis wzdycha.

-Wszystko albo nic, co?

Harry bierze ich od Tomlinsona, który podciąga koszulę i podnosi się, opierając się o zagłówek. Kładzie poduszkę na kolanach i gestykuluje do Loczka, by je tam położył.

-Okej, połóż ich.

-W porządku, chłopcy, pora obiadu. Jestem trochę zazdrosny o waszą dwójkę. Wasz obiad jest dużo bardziej zabawny niż mój. – grucha Hazz do dzieci, przekazując je chłopakowi.

-Och, więc tak? – śmieje się Tomlinson. – Tez chcesz trochę?

Harry rumieni się trochę i gryzie wnętrze swojego policzka. – Może.

-Może pozwolę ci. – odpowiada natychmiast szatyn. – I może dam ci spróbować.

Styles skomle, starając się nie być twardym na samą myśl o tym. Louis uśmiecha się i daje każdemu dziecku sutek. Obserwuje ich jak biorą i ssają, relaksując się w ramionach chłopaka. Niebieskooki uważa, że karmienie Harry’ego w ten sposób mogłoby być całkiem podniecające. Ale ta myśl jest na inny czas.

-Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci, że Scott i jego mąż Kyle chcieli adopcji? I że prawie wszystko jest gotowe? – powiedział Harry, odnosząc się do człowieka, którego znał. Kyle był teraz innym mężczyzną w gronie żon i dziewczyn i totalnie słodki. Louis rozmawiał z nim dużo, odkąd nie był na meczach, ale on przychodził go odwiedzać. Oboje są świetnymi facetami i są małżeństwem od czterech lat.

-Tak. Kyle powiedział mi o tym. Matka powinna niedługo urodzić, szybko nie? – pyta Louis, sprawdzając dzieci i by pewnym, że prawidłowo jedzą, a następnie spogląda na Stylesa.

-Miała dziecko w zeszłym tygodniu. Zatrzymała je. Zdecydowała, że jest przeciwko adopcji, po tym jak urodziła. Kyle jest wrakiem, powiedział Scott. – wyjaśnił Harry z westchnieniem. Louis nagle odczuwa wielką wdzięczność za to, że mogli mieć swoje własne dzieci.

-O Boże, to okropne. Nie mógłbym sobie tego wyobrazić. – mówi szatyn.

-Mm, wiem. Cała ta nadzieja i planowanie, a na koniec jeszcze matka coś takiego zrobiła. – Harry wzrusza ramionami.

-Powinienem być ich surogatem. – mówi nagle Tomlinson. – Wiesz, może nie od razu, ale wkrótce. Mogę dać naszym przyjaciołom dziecko, H. Mógłbym im pomóc tak bardzo.

-Lou, to niesamowite. – mówi Loczek, sięgając i gładząc łydki i kostki chłopaka. – Pokochaliby to.

-Tak, i ja… czułbym się dobrze, jeśli mógłbym dać im coś takiego.

-To dlatego cię kocham, dajesz i dbasz o to tak bardzo. – mruczy zielonooki.

-Cóż, jeśli nie byłoby to dla ciebie, nie wiem czy dałbym radę  z ciążą. Ty jesteś tym, który pokazał mi, że powinienem urodzić.

-I jestem z ciebie dumny za to. – Harry uśmiecha się, pochylając się i całując go. – Kocham cię tak bardzo, i kocham naszych chłopców.

-Ja też cię kocham, kochanie. Dziękuję za wszystko co robisz dla nas. – mówi szatyn, uśmiechając się i uderzając  o czoło Harry’ego.

~

-To twoja rodzina tam z przodu? – pyta model szatyna, wskazując na Harry’ego, który stara się zatrzymać pięciolatków, a ich nowo narodzone dziecko Ava śpi spokojnie w swoim nosidełku.

-Tak, wszystkie są moje. – szczerzy się Lou.

-Są piękni, jesteś szczęściarzem. – mówi model.

-Tak, wiem, że jestem. – Tomlinson kiwa głową, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. – Dziękuję. 

Po pokazie, Lucas i Joshua razem chwytają nogi Louisa, mamrocząc jaki nudny był pokaz i Harry dał mu przepraszający uśmiech, trzymając Ave w nosidełku.

-To było niesamowite, Lou, szczerze. Kolekcja dla mam wydawała się naprawdę zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Wszystko było idealne. – mówi Styles, pochylając się, by dać swojemu mężowi pocałunek.

-Dziękuję, kochanie. Jak dzieci?

-W porządku. – Loczek wzrusza ramionami. – W porządku, jak zawsze. Ava cały czas śpi, na szczęście, więc powinna wkrótce się obudzić na porę karmienia. Chłopcy chcieli wbiec na scenę, tak myślę.

-Chcieli być w świetle jupiterów, jestem pewien. – śmieje się Louis, kucając i przyciągając ich obu do ciasnego uścisku. – Czy to dlatego? Lubicie, kiedy wszyscy na was patrzą?

-Oczywiście! – mówi Lucas. – To zabawne!

-Cóż, obiecałem, że zabiorę was na lody, więc możemy już iść, dobrze? – szatyn uśmiecha się.

-Tak! Chodźmy na lody! – przytakuje Joshua. Tomlinson uśmiecha się i ściska dłoń Harry’ego, pochylając się, by pocałować go w usta.

-Dziękuję za wszystko, Harry. Za całe wsparcie i miłość. Nie mógłbym zajść tak daleko bez ciebie.

-To samo odnosi się do ciebie, kochanie. Kocham cię. – mówi Harry, całując go delikatnie.

-Też cię kocham. – Louis uśmiecha się. – Dobra, chodźcie chłopcy!

Bliźniaki są lepcy i jest na nich bałagan, lody czekoladowe są na ich twarzach, Lucas nawet ma na swoich brwiach. Podczas gdy Louis karmi Avę butelką, obserwuje jak Harry wyciera chłopakom usta i uśmiecha się do nich, pouczając, że powinni mieć więcej na ustach niż na policzkach. Louis jest zadowolony, że podjął ryzyko i zdobył się na odwagę, aby zobaczyć zupełnie obcego chłopaka, i cieszy się, że tym obcym był Harry.

 

KONIEC


End file.
